You're My Injustice
by Riley-Mizfit
Summary: Kayla Marie Montgomery is one of the biggest face Divas of the WWE. Despite all the chaos that's been going on by the hands of The Shield, she's managed to keep a clear head every time she's in that ring. But what happens when she catches the eye of a certain Shield member Dean Ambrose?
1. Raw After WrestleMania

Well WrestleMania has come and gone. Thank god for that, because getting closer and closer to it, everything was chaotic. Now things can settle down until the Rumble next year and the road to next year's WrestleMania. So there were some first times wins last night, two title changes. Mike had beaten Wade to become the Intercontinental Champion for a 2nd time during the pre-show. John Cena had beaten The Rock to become the WWE Champion. Undertaker kept his winning streak, making it 21-0 now by defeating CM Punk. Triple H defeated Brock Lesnar and kept his job. Del Rio defended the title successfully. Mark beat Ryback. Daniel and Kane successfully retained their titles. Fandango beat Chris Jericho in the biggest upset ever and finally, The Shield had beaten the team of Randy, Sheamus and Big Show. No there wasn't any Divas on the card, but that's because there was no time. But hey understandable. So here I am, driving to the arena at about 2 in the afternoon. I always get there early, it's better than getting things ready for the last minute and being late, because you never know who's opening the show. So after some driving, I arrive at the arena and find a spot to park. Just as I get out and grab my bag, another care pulls up a few spaces down from me. Shortly after it had parked, who got out but The Shield.

See I don't really interact with them backstage, they kind of keep to themselves so it's like whatever. So I sling my bag over my shoulder and lock the car before walking into the arena itself to head to the Divas locker room to put my stuff, and to find out if I had a match tonight. While I walked into the arena I had this overwhelming feeling of someone watching me, so I looked around and saw no one, but I looked behind me where Dean, Seth and Roman were and I could've sworn Dean was watching me walk away. I shook the thought from my mind and continued on, just thinking I was seeing things. I looked back one last time and they all were starting to head my way to head inside too, so I must've been seeing things. So I had inside and find out if I have a match tonight. Because I wanted to compete so bad last night and didn't get the chance to, I was put in a match, against one of the most easiest people ever to have a match with. Aksana.

"Sweet. Thanks." I nod as I head towards the Divas locker room so I can change into my ring attire. I spend the rest of the afternoon walking around, but once it gets close to showtime, I head back to the locker room to get ready for the show.

Once I get there, I put my bag down in one of the cubbies with a small locker on the top. I take out my gear and hang it up as I start to undress in order to change into it. Once the top and pants are on, I put my boots on and lace them. The finishing touches were fingerless gloves and a fishnet sleeve on my left arm. Once I feel I'm ready, I start to head out to go to hair and makeup. I just mind my own business, saying hi to some of the other Divas and Superstars as I pass by them on the way to hair and makeup. I then go to turn a corner and end up bumping into someone or something. Whatever or whoever it was, it made be stumble backwards a bit. The first thing I notice are black boots, but I know those boots from anywhere. I look up and into a pair of blue eyes. I know those blue eyes from anywhere, especially with the clothes he had on. It was Dean Ambrose of The Shield. Before I could even apologize for bumping into him, he spoke.

"Sweet sweet Kayla. Should watch where you're going. Don't want to get hurt now do you?" Is all he said, and before I could even respond, he walks around me and down the hall behind me.

That was awfully odd. I shake any thoughts from my head and continue the way to hair and makeup. I get greeted and only have to wait a little bit before being able to take a seat and get my hair and makeup done. We keep smalltalk while my hair gets done and my makeup. Once they finish, I get a look in the mirror and as usual, I love it.

"Thanks ladies." I say, hopping down from the chair and heading back down the hall.

I find a spot where I can watch the show as I hear it starting. Once I find a spot, I see they're showing pictures from last night. To start off the show was John and it was a mix really of boos and cheers. A majority of them were boos though, from what I could hear.

"They're never happy are they?" I scoff.

Once in the ring, he does the usual and grabs a mic, standing in the middle of the ring, a big grin on his face.

"It should be every WWE Superstar's dream to be in the main event of WrestleMania. Not only be in the main event, but to actually win the main event of Wrestlemania. Because when you win the main event at WrestleMania, you get to enjoy everything that goes along with it. The adulation, the respect, the cheers." He says and there's boos.

"There's some cheers." I state.

"The cheers." He says again and there's more boos.

"The cheers? Okay guys, I'm gonna stop you right there. We've known each other for 10 years now."

And then the usual chants break out.

"I may be just going out on a limb tonight, but you guys seem a little bit angry."

"When aren't they?" I roll my eyes.

"Maybe a little more than angry. I'm upset too. WrestleMania's over, that's why you're upset. I know I know, but here's the thing. The WWE isn't like the day after Christmas, this is the Monday Night Raw after WrestleMania! And it don't matter how you feel about me, everybody sitting here..." A boring chant cuts him off.

"That boring chant is soooo overrated."

"Amazingly enough, every Raw after WrestleMania is more than that. How 'bout last year? We thought WrestleMania was done, and back comes Brock Lesnar to whip my ass! An hell I'm feeling pretty good tonight. We got a very volatile crowd, I may do some championship dance tonight. It may have a little...shake." He says, dancing a bit and I can't help but laugh a bit.

"You don't like the shake? What about like a kick. Might have a little kick?" He asks, the crowd chanting 'no'.

"So no..no kick either. No, I got it I got it. How about a little heel turn?" He asks, turnin his heel and everyone cheers.

"Ohhh I see what he did there." I laugh.

"You see? That's the excitement that I'm talking about! And now we are ready for Monday Night Raw, and there is a blonde haired hall of famer that once told me to be the man, you have to beat the man. And last night woo! Woo! And last night, with the world watching, the main event of WrestleMania two titans clashed. Bodies were on the line, hell even The Rock got hurt, but out of that...a champion rose."

"Well deserved."

"So I proudly say to you tonight, the champ...is...heeeeere!"

"Same old shit?" I question, hearing the crowd's chant. "The Rock can bring back the same old shit and doesn't get judged. Hypocrites." I scoff.

"That's exactly what I wanted for a WrestleMania main event celebration. Because right now, right here, this is my post-WrestleMania celebration. Because I'm gonna celebrate the only way I know how. I'm not gonna rest up and drop balloons from the ceiling, I'm fighting tonight for this." He says holding the title in the air. "If the next Road to WrestleMania starts today, then we start it off right in a match for the WWE Championship! Now I ain't looked at the top 25 lately, I don't know who the number one contendership is, I don't even care if it's Dolph Ziggler. I don't care if it's Randy Orton. I don't care if it's CM Punk. Tonight, we're gonna have a fight and we're gonna-" He gets cut off by Mark Henry's music going off.

"Ohhhh." I groan. "How about you just go away? Ain't nobody got time for you."

"What's up champ? The problem with coming out here asking for trouble is trouble might just find you. Now see, you won your match last night at WrestleMania. But I des-look at me when I'm talking to you."

"It's a rawkus crowd, they want to have sex with chocolate."

"Oh my god." I snicker.

"You listen to me. You pay no attention...don't pay attention to them. I destroyed Ryback last night."

"Yeah? And you got Shell Shocked afterwards." I remark.

"And with all this talk, I think me and you need to have...some action."

The crowd then starts chanting 'Feed Me More'.

"The crowd is crazy...wow."

"First they want to have sex with chocolates, now they want to eat some more. Mr. World's Strongest Man, allow me to introduce myself, I'm John Cena...WWE Champion. And you're right. I can see that look in your eye. I'm afraid. I'm afraid. I'm afraid to tell you have the breath of a thousand asses. You want to fight? You got one. Tonight Mark Henry faces John Cena for the WWE Championship!"

"John, that's not a good idea."

_Can you dig it sucka?_

"Whoaaaaaa, wait a minute." Booker T states, coming out. "Now John, I appreciate you wanting to be a...fighting Champion and all. But I cannot and will not have you coming out here, making WWE Championship matches. Oh no, it ain't going down like that." He says getting into the ring. "Now, the deal is, The Rock is entitled to a rematch."

"Psh, he isn't entitled to shit. Is he here? Noooo."

"Once In A Lifetime, best out of three?"

"The Rock is the number one contender for the WWE Championship."

"I'm with you guys, I beat him last night."

"Now however, The Rock suffered an injury last night and he will not be here tonight. But, Mark Henry-" He gets cut off with a 'bullshit' chant.

"Crowd speaks the truth."

"Mark Henry, you want a shot at the World...at the WWE Championship, you want a shot? Well I'll give you a shot, but you're gonna have to earn it. If you can beat John Cena in the middle of the ring tonight, you will get your shot. But, only if you can beat John Cena."

Mark and John approach each other and Booker puts his hands up to stop them.

"Get your hand off me Booker. So you full of jokes and you got all of them laughing, but I'm not. All those jokes are gonna get you tonight, is entering the Hall of Pain. Bring your A game." He simply states, dropping the mic and heading to the back.

"Oh he will and he's gonna kick your ass." I remark.

They then highlight two things that are happening tonight. Undertaker's victory celebration and then a 2 on 1 handicap match with Del Rio taking on Swagger and Colter. AJ, Dolph and Big E are shown backstage, talking amongst each other, because Big E had his in-ring debut on Raw up next.

"Oh boy." I roll my eyes and decide to walk away from the monitor. Figured I go find Kaitlyn or someone to hang with for a bit. I do end up finding her in the Divas locker room actually.

"Heyy." I greet.

"Kayla, hey." She greets back. "Is that new attire?"

"Oh this? Yeah, didn't get to debut at WrestleMania last night, so I figured show it off tonight."

"Well it's awesome. Should've worn that a long time ago."

"Thanks."

"So I'm assuming you have a match."

"Oh yeah, it's a piece of cake, facing Aksana."

"She can be vicious, but yeah it's basically an easy match. Do you know when it is?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll figure it out...when I'm called out for the match."

"Right. So I saw you when you walked in..you looked kind of out of it."

"Yeah...I had that feeling of someone watching me as I was coming in. But you know, you got people running around everywhere so."

"True. I'm sure it was nothing to be overly concerned about."

"Of course not."

The show had come back onto the air and they showed some more picture highlights of WrestleMania last night. Once those are off the screen, we see Daniel and Kane come out. And we made the connection that since Big E's debut Raw match was after the break, Daniel must be Big E's opponent.

"I wish Daniel all the luck in this match, going up against Big E. If you really think about it, he's going up against like 3 people because of Dolph and AJ too."

"Because they'll obviously interfere or cause distractions."

"Yes."

Then what came on the screen was a tweet from The Shield...the group Twitter account that read At WrestleMania, we sent a message on the biggest stage. Tonight, the impact we will have on #RAW will be historic...#BelieveInTheShield.

"Wonder what they're gonna do tonight."

"Who knows."

And then Dolph's music goes off and Dolph, AJ and Big E walk out.

"I wonder when they're gonna give Big E his own music. Because he can't just keep going around with Dolph's music."

"I know right?"

"Wait wait wait...did you just see that? Big E whacked her in the chest."

"Oops."

"I would so not want to be in that position."

"Tell me about it."

Big E gets into the ring and the bell ring, Daniel goes after him early and quickly, until Big E slammed Daniel down with one arm. He spears him into two of the corners followed by dropping him after lifting him into the air. The crowd then starts to chant for Daniel as he keeps getting wailed on. Big E goes for his finisher and Daniel slides down and then starts to pick up the match from there with kicks to the chest repeated and then the head. Daniel goes over to one of the corners and climbs to the top. AJ runs around and jumps up onto the side of the ring and causes a distraction to the ref. Dolph hops up and pulls Daniel down, but when he goes around the ring, Kane grabs him. Big E then grabs Daniel and throws him out of the ring and onto Kane. Dolph grabs Daniel and throws him back into the ring, just for Big E to his his finisher and pick up the win.

"Well that match wasn't long. You know those two should've been banned from ringside. With them there, no one can win."

"True that."

Cole throws it over to Josh who's in the crowd with Kurt Warner.

"Thanks guys. Kurt Warner, thank you for being here live at Monday Night Raw. Your new show The Moment premieres this Thursday 10/9 central right here on USA. It's a show all about second chances correct?"

"Exactly. Just like John Cena last night at WrestleMania, understand the possibilities of a second chance. It was due to a second chance that I got an opportunity to be a champion myself, so couldn't be more excited than to host this new reality series called The Moment, in which I get the opportunity to give ordinary individuals a second chance to chase their dream. Hopefully one day, finding themselves on the top of their world, kind of like John and myself."

"Kurt, thank you very much again for being here, can't wait to see The Moment, this Thursday 10/9 central, right here on USA."

Then we find out that Mike's going to be defending his title against Wade in a rematch up next.

"I think I'm gonna go find Mike and wish him luck in his match."

"Alright. Good luck in yours, even though we both know you won't need luck." Kaitlyn laughs.

"Of course. Still appreciate it." I nod, getting up and hugging her before I head out to find Mike.

I figured he'd already be ready for the match and would be heading to the curtain to wait for his turn to go out, since Wade's music was playing, which meant he was already out in the ring. I reach the curtain and Mike's there in the green ring attire he debuted last night, his pay-per-view jacket and the IC title.

"Hey Champ." I greet, and he turns to face me.

"Kayla. How are you doing tonight?"

"Oh I'm great. How's the Intercontinental Champion doing? Wait no, I've got this...awesome."

"Stole the words right out of my mouth."

"I just know you that well. So rematch huh?"

"Yeah. He wants to prove that my win last night was just a fluke."

"It so wasn't. You deserved that win last night. Especially since your friends and family were there last night. But hey whatever happens out there, you're still a champ to everyone. Aren't you going away for 3 months to make that new movie?"

"I am. After tonight."

"I can't wait to see that."

Then we look at the TV monitor and see that they're replaying the pre-show match from last night where Mike made Wade tap out and lose to him. Wade was shown in the ring, pissed, but determined.

"Well good luck out there." I say to Mike, hugging him before they play his music.

He thanks me before heading out to the ring. The ref keeps Wade back while Mike gets ready to go, handing the title off and removing the jacket. The bell rings and they circle, Wade going on the attack early on, the ref having to back him up from the corner where he was. Mike gets momentum and hits Wade in the head with his boot and then goes for the cover, Wade kicks out. He helps him up, only to suplex him. He covers him and Wade kicks out at two. Mike gets Wade in a side headlock, and with the crowd's help, Wade manages to get to his feet and push Mike into the corner. The ref starts to count and Wade backs off, only to punch him in the head. The ref continues to tell him to back up and he goes over and grabs Mike, going to send him into the corner, but Mike reverses sending Wade there inside. He runs full speed at him, only for Wade to lift him up and over the ropes, Mike landing on his feet on the outside of the ropes. Wade goes for a punch to knock Mike off, but Mike slides underneath the bottom rope and through Wade's legs and rolls him up. Wade ends up kicking out. Mike throws him into the corner and climbs to the top, hitting Wade 10 times, before dropping him. He goes for the cover, getting a nearfall. He puts Wade in another side headlock until Wade gets out of it and counters. He drops the elbow and goes for the cover, getting a nearfall. He puts Mike in his own side headlock, until Mike gets to his feet. But Wade fights back. Mike however counters when Wade lifts him and lands behind him and Wade is sent through the 2nd rope and out of the ring, and Mike follows that up with a baseball slide dropkick, and a double ax-handle. He takes the fight to the outside for a bit, hitting Wade off the barricade.

"Come on Mike, you got this." I mumble to myself.

He throws Wade back into the ring and then proceeds to climb to the top rope, going for another ax-handle, but only for Wade to rush into the corner, causing him to jump off and over Wade. Mike sends Wade to the outside once again, but Wade holds onto the ropes and pulls himself up. Mike goes to spear Wade off the side, but he moves and Mike goes through the ropes, Wade kicking him in the chest. Mike ends up turning around in the ropes and Wade delivers a neckbreaker and Mike's head bounces off the side of the ring as he tumbles to the floor.

"Come on, get up Mike."

It ended up being a commercial break for those watching at home, but for us we saw what was happening. Mike and Wade ended up back in the ring and both men were in opposite corners. They run at each other and Wade hits Winds of Change and goes for the cover, Mike kicking out at the last second. Wade helps him up and throws Mike out of the ring yet again. Wade hits an elbow from the ring onto Mike and then throws him back into the ring for the cover, getting another nearfall. He gets Mike in another side headlock, and Mike gets to his feet and out of the hold, reversing into a sideslam.

"There you go. Get up."

Both men get to their feet and Mike gets the momentum in the match back, throwing punches. He builds the momentum, hitting Wade with a high knee and then a boot to the face. Mike backs up into the corner and goes for his running corner clothesline, but Wade moves out of the way. Mike catches him and delivers the backbreaker, and Wade slips out of the neckbreaker part of the combo. Mike goes for the cover, getting a nearfall. After a while the match started to wind down. Mike had Wade in the Figure Four Leglock, but Wade manages to get to the ropes.

"Damn." I curse.

Both men get to their feet and Mike runs at Wade, only get hit with a boot to the face. Mike's back to his feet and thwarts Wade's attempt to come off the top rope. Mike climbs to the top and goes for a superplex, but Wade gets out of it and manages to get down. He grabs Mike's head and bounces it off the steel ring post. He loads up the elbow and when Mike turns around, Wade his him.

"No no no no no." I shake my head as Wade covers him. H

He ends up getting the win over Mike.

"Oh...that's bullshit." I curse. "I really hate to say this, but that's an injustice. Where's The Shield when we need them?" I shake my head. "I want them to solve this."

Before I could walk off, they show Vickie backstage with Brad.

"WrestleMania was a great success. I did a great job. I am so proud of myself." She states when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Brad calls and Sheamus walks in.

"Sheamus. How are you tonight?"

"How am I? How do you think I am? Did you even watch WrestleMania last night? You see The Big Show knock me out after the match was over? For weeks I've been telling people that Big Show can't be trusted. Even Orton. Look, I'm gonna cut to the chase. I don't want to waste any time here. Tonight, I want a match with The Big Show."

"You realize of course if we give you this match, we're not gonna forget that you owe us one." Brad states.

"I couldn't give a fiddler's what you want. Because all I want, is kick the head off that giant piece of crap."

"Sheamus, you got it. I will give you a match."

"Thank you." He states, leaving.

That's led to another break of the night. Wade had passed me on the way through and when his back was to me, I gave him a dirty look. Once he was gone, I decide to leave, shaking my head and mumbling to myself as I do so. Little did I know, I passed a hallway where The Shield was. I didn't notice because I was too caught up in my thoughts, and I was watching where I was going. That's when I got the feeling of someone watching me again. I stop walking and look around me out of the corner of my eyes, seeing no one. I turn around, seeing no one. I shrug it off and continue on my way. They show a 3rd set of pictures from WrestleMania after coming back from the break, before going backstage where Booker was being congratulated. That's when Randy stopped him.

"Hey Book, what's up man?"

"Hey, what's going on dawg?"

"I just want to say congratulations Hall of Famer. Let me check out that ring. Very nice, very nice. My dad's got one of those right. Hey um...check it out Book. I need a favor."

"What's that Randy?"

"I need...I need Big Show tonight in that ring. I need him. I talked Sheamus into believing he could trust Show, but I was wrong. I was dead wrong, and I want to write that wrong tonight."

"Randy from my understandings, Vickie Guerrero...she's already made a match. Sheamus vs Big Show tonight. Nothing I can do about that right there."

"Book Book Book, wait a minute. Look at you. It's you. You're a hall of famer. You're an actual GM. If anyone can overrule Vickie Guerrero of all people, it's you."

"You're right. So I'll tell you what Randy. You got your match. How bout that."

Out for the next match of the night, was Swagger so it was time for the handicap match.

"Fellow Americans, our country is in bad shape and after what happened last night, it just got worse. And don't say I didn't warn you about it, because I did. But I want to ask you for something right now, that I have never asked you for before. I want to ask you for YOUR support. You know, years ago I volunteered for the war in Vietnam, because I love my country. And tonight I'm gonna stand in the same ring as Jack Swagger for the very same reason. Our country is on the verge of tyranny, it's on the verge of anarchy, and when that filthy Alberto Del Rio sets foot on that aisle right on there, I want us all to stand up as one and give him a rousing rendition of USA..USA...USA!"

"Psh. Ain't nobody got time for your crap." I scoff.

After another break, they replay the whole scene with John and Mark at the start of the show, before going to the ring for the handicap match against Del Rio. Ricardo comes out like always to introduce him. Throughout the match, Del Rio would repeatedly find himself locked in the ankle lock...the Patriot Act that Swagger calls it. Despite being barely able to stand, he would catch Swagger with the cross arm breaker, leaving Swagger no choice but to tap out as Del Rio picks up the win.

"Take that Swagger." I snicker. "Tap out like a bitch."

The Trainer and Ricardo and the ref check on Del Rio, looking at the injured leg. Just then, Dolph's music goes off and he comes out with AJ and Big E and the briefcase.

"Well looky here...he's finally cashing in. Took you long enough."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Dolph Ziggler is cashing in his Money in the Bank contract for the World Heavyweight Championship." Justin Roberts announces.

Dolph goes right after the injured leg and at times Del Rio tries to retain the title, but in the end Dolph counters and hits him with the Zig Zag, covers and wins the title.

"Well I'll be damned."

Once he was done celebrating, they show that my match against Aksana was next, so I took that as the cue to get up and leave the Divas locker room. When I walk out the door, I almost bump into someone, but I stop myself. I look to the side to see The Shield walking away and that's when I notice that Dean is looking over his shoulder at me as he walks away from me. The look in his eyes was just...nevermind. I shrug it off and continue on my way to the curtain. When I get there, Aksana is waiting.

"Hope you're ready to lose."

"I don't lose...especially to the likes of you."

_Get on your knees, hands up, get em' up_

_Get on your knees, hands up, stick em' up_

_Get on your knees, hands up, get em' up_

_Get on your knees, hands up, stick em' up_

After that, I emerge from the curtain on the stage, stopping at the top.

_I didn't do it, I never did it, I swear it's an accident._

"This is a divas match scheduled for onefall! Introducing first from Boston, Massachusetts. Kayla!"

_Get on your knees, hands up boys._

_I just love sayin' that, I'll say it again._

I get into the ring and do the usual, waiting for my music to fade. Once it does, Aksana's lame as hell music starts and I roll my eyes as she takes her time getting to the ring. I've had enough waiting and as she's on the outside of the ropes, I storm over and grab her by the hair and pull her into the ring. Once she's in the ring, she pushes me off.

"Aww, I'm sorry. You were taking too damn long!" I exclaim.

The ref keeps me back and checks on Aksana, and when she's ready to go, the bell rings. We circle and lock up and I get her in a side headlock. She ends up backing up against the ropes and shoves me off. I come back at her with a hard clothesline. I come off the ropes again to hit an elbow, but she rolls over to her stomach, so I have to jump over her and come off the ropes again and she cowers in fear when I reach her, but I stop dead in my tracks. I raise an eyebrow and grab her by the hair and slam her back down. I then stomp on her stomach, going for the cover early on, getting a 1 count. It doesn't frustrate me, because I don't let things like that happen too often. I stand first and gets into a spot where I'll end up behind her. I wait for her to stand before hitting her with a neckbreaker. She falls to the apron again and then I get down to her level and help her up to a sitting position, driving my knee into her back and pulling her arms behind her back. The ref asks her if she wants to give up and she's relentless, saying 'no'. I just shake my head and make the pressure even harder for her to resist giving up. I finally decide to let her go and move away from her, going to one of the corners and climbing to the top. I measure her up and wait for her to get up and to turn around. Once she does, I hit her with a missile dropkick which sends her across the ring. Once I get to my feet, I storm over to her and grab her by the hair again, but she shoves me off and slaps me. Oh no she didn't. She then comes at me and I duck. When she turns around I turn and kick her in the head, knocking her out. I cover her quickly even though it didn't matter, and go for the win.

_1...2...3._

"Here is your winner...Kayla!"

My hand gets raised in victory and I climb one of the corners to celebrate my win as they replay parts of the match. Once the replay is gone, I've exited the ring and I give Aksana the crybaby face, mocking her before disappearing to the back. Once I'm in the back, they say that the Undertaker's victory celebration was going to be up next. I just hope we don't see Punk. He always ruins a good victory celebration. I decide to head to catering to get a bottle of water after having to do that match. Since I got there, I decided to stay for a while. Might as well grab a snack along with my water. I decide to take those back into the Divas locker room. But the show comes back on the air before I even get to the locker room. So I stop by one of the monitors to see the Undertaker's victory celebration. He was just coming out as I was nearing the locker room.

"Last night, at WrestleMania, I dedicated that match to the memory of Paul Bearer. A man who I have the mo-"

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield_

The cameras pan into the crowd to show Roman, Seth and Dean heading down to the ring.

"So that's what they were talking about in their tweet. Huh...don't want to mess with Taker."

They enter the ringside area and surround the ring, getting ready to attack. But before they can, pyro goes off on the ring posts, making the group jump down and then Kane and Daniel come running out and to the aid of Undertaker. They choose not to challenge them and retreat.

"Wise choice if I do say so myself."

Once they're off the screen, I continue on my way back to the locker room so I can change out of my ring attire, be in more comfortable clothes for the night. While I was changing, the show came back on the air with more WrestleMania pictures. They replay when Dolph beat Del Rio to win the title from him.

"We deserve this more than anyone ever. Name one person that deserves it more than me."

"Excuse me Dolph? Congratulations are in order, how does it feel to be the new World Heavyweight Champion?"

"You know Josh, I've been too damn good for too damn long. Now I knew, I knew I just needed the right time and the right place and I found it tonight. Now I know it's the day after, but this...THIS...is my WrestleMania moment. I'm the show off, and I'm gonna take my new championship, shine it up, and show it off. It's about damn time." He states, walking away.

Then current in the ring was 3MB going off against Truth, Zack and Santino. But in the end it was Santino hitting the Cobra Strike on Heath to pick up the win for his team. Once their celebration was over, all WrestleMania stuff was shown in one video package.

"You went behind my back. You knew Vickie Guerrero made the match and you went to Booker T to overrule her."

Basically Randy and Sheamus fight with each other to the point where Sheamus walks out of the locker room. After the next break, didn't really pay attention because I saw this last night. It was the post-show interview with Big Show. That led to Sheamus coming out for his supposed match against Show.

"By now everybody knows what happened at WrestleMania last night, between myself, Big Show and Randy Orton. So I'm out here to ask you, the WWE Universe, who here wants to see me kick Big Show's arse tonight? Well let's bring out Vickie Guerrero and sort this out right now." Sheamus states just as Randy's music goes off, followed by him coming out.

"Hey Sheamus, while you're out here pleading your case and practically begging for support...Big Show's mine tonight. And Sheamus, why don't you have a listen. Who here right here tonight, wants to see me kick the Big Show's ass?"

Cole then says we can pick who faces Show and gives us the hashtags to tweet. Of course I have to go with Randy so I tweet #Orton.

"You so got this Randy."

Once the break was over, it was revealed that Randy would face Big Show.

"Yes!" I cheer.

But then Booker and Vickie come out.

"Aw hell. Why?!"

"And I think that we have come up with a fair and impartial way to handle this."

"Tonight it's Sheamus vs Randy Orton! And the winner of that match will face The Big Show!"

"Referee please get in that ring right there and start this match, now."

"How is that fair?" I question when the bell rings.

Throughout the match, the crowd chants everything from "JBL" to "Cole" to "ECW" to "Randy Savage", but in the middle of a hotly-contested match, Big Show comes out to ringside, sending Sheamus face-first into the steel ring post. As the crowd chants "thank you Big Show", Big Show enters the ring, leaving Randy lying with the K.O. Punch. He then drags Randy out to the ringside area, sending him into the ringside barricade before annihilating Randy with a Spear on the outside of the ring. Show then takes Randy and hurls him over the announce table and into the ringside barricade behind the table. He clears the area before stomping on Randy's head, finally walking away and leaving Randy laid out on the floor.

"Jerk." I mumble.

It's basically no commentary as the show goes to another break of the night.

"I stand by what I said...jerk." I grumble.

To pass the time until the break is over, I type away on my phone, texting and whatnot. The sound of Fandango...or as I like to call him...Fan-Douche-Bag, breaks my concentration.

"Douchebag." I state when I see him come out to the ring.

He's going to be in action against Kofi, only because Kofi comes out once his entrance is done and over with. I pay no mind to the match at all, because it just does not interest me. The only thing that caught my eye was when Chris came out and ruined Fandango's debut on Raw.

"Sucks for you...douchebag."

"The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification, Fandango!"

"It's Faaaandaaaangoooo."

"Noooo, Faaaaaandooooouchebaaaag."

That cuts to all the media that John had did today being the new Champ and all. I was expecting that to lead to the main event of the night, but it actually ended up to the eight-person tag match that never made it to the card last night, after some interviews and such and all. That interview being Paul Heyman, which I so did not pay attention to. Out first was Cody and Damien and they move off to the side and The Bellas come out. Once they were done with their entrance, Cameron and Naomi came out with Tensai and Brodus.

"Oooh." I say, intrigued by Cameron and Naomi's new ring attire.

Once they were down and in the ring and ready the match had begun. It started with Naomi and one of the Bellas and then Cody gets tagged in. He approaches Naomi, telling her to get out and she takes him down. Tensai comes after and takes care of Cody. But at the end of a bizarre match, Tensai and Brodus hit the splash on Damien to pick up the win over Team Rhodes Scholars and The Bellas.

"Sucks for you." I laugh. "One more match to go and then I can leave."

During the break, Layla and Kaitlyn come into the locker room.

"Hey guys." I greet.

"Hey Kay. Awesome match tonight."

"Thanks. I just can't wait to go back to the hotel. I'm tired. It's been such a long night."

"Tell me about it."

Then I just sit there and stare at the TV with a blank look. Kaitlyn and Layla clearly notice this and snap me out of it.

"Kayla?"

"Huh?"

"You okay? You kind of spaced out on us there for a second."

"I'm fine...except for one thing. No matter where I go, I either end up running into Dean Ambrose or The Shield as a group."

"Really? As in here or outside of work?"

"Here and it's been 3 times tonight."

"Tell us about it." Layla says as she and Kaitlyn sit.

"Well it all started when I got to the arena. Almost right after I pulled in so did they. And you know how I told you Kaitlyn that I had the feeling of being watched? Well I looked behind me and I swear I saw Dean staring. But I shrugged it off as being tired from the long day or whatever."

"Right."

"Then after I had gotten ready in my ring attire and went to hair and makeup, I wasn't paying attention and I ended up running into Dean."

"What did he say?"

"Not much...he just said that I should watch where I was going, to prevent getting hurt."

"Odd. That's all he said?"

"Yeah and then he just walked down the hallway I came from."

"Alright, what's the third thing that happened?"

"Well I was coming out of here to head to the curtain for my match against Aksana. I ran into the whole group this time, but there was that feeling of being watched and I happened to look down the hallway they were walking down and I saw Dean looking at me from over his shoulder."

"Interesting. You thinking what I'm thinking Layla?"

"Someone has a crush on you Kayla."

"What? No. I mean come on. He's in one of the most dominant groups in the WWE. He's the bad guy, why would we be falling for a girl like me?"

"Oh come on, who wouldn't fall for a girl like you? Just think about it Kayla."

"I don't know. It could just be a coincidence."

"A coincidence really? He's been around with Seth and Roman for how long and he's just noticing you now?"

"Yeah there's something up with that."

"We'll see. I'm not saying that he's taken an interest in me, but we'll see what happens."

"It's a crush, I'm telling you, but okay."

Raw finally came back on the air, showing highlight pictures from WrestleMania again. That led to Mark Henry coming out first to face John. John comes out next, ready to go, and does his usual entrance. It didn't take long for the match to spill to the outside as Mark would rip apart the announce table, trying to put John through it with the World's Strongest Slam. However, John would fight out of it and would send Mark into the steel steps. John then rolls back into the ring, narrowly beating the 10 count from the ref, but Mark was not as fortunate to beat the count. John then wins the match.

"Yayyy."

Mark however re-enters the ring and squashes John with the World's Strongest Slam, followed by holding the WWE Championship over his head. Ryback however comes out and marches to the ring, attacking Mark and dropping him with a spinebuster before Mark exits the ring. That's when Ryback sets his sights on John.

"Uh oh...don't you dare Ryback. Don't you dare."

Instead of attacking him, he helps John to his feet. A 'Feed Me More' chants starts from Ryback and John joins in on it, only to get attacked by Ryback, hitting John with the Meat Hook Clothesline before hitting him with Shell Shocked. He then holds the title up high, the show ending there.

"Oh you did Ryback. You suck now." I scoff. "And there's no way you're getting that title. So hah. Alright girls, I'm gonna get going. See you tomorrow night for the tapings?"

"Oh yeah." They nod, and after I get up, I hug them both and we say our goodbyes.

I pick up my bag and sling it over my shoulder, after I take out the car keys and then I leave the room. I walk for a bit and then I hear talking behind me. I recognize the voices of Dean, Seth and Roman. I just keep to myself though and continue to the parking lot. I'm still hearing their voices so I know they're still behind me, but heading to their car when I hear the voices get distant. I unlock my car and throw my bag in the back seat. When I stand back upright and happen to look over at the car Dean, Seth and Roman were driving, I saw Dean leaning against the car as Seth and Roman were putting their things in the trunk of the car, and he was looking straight at me with his arms crossed across his chest. It takes me a bit, but I finally pull away from his gaze and get into the car. I put the key into the ignition and the back up and pull out of the arena parking lot, heading back to the hotel.


	2. Main Event, SMS & SmackDown Tapings

Day two of work. Tonight we have the Main Event, Saturday Morning Slam, and SmackDown tapings. I'm probably going to be on one of the three shows for this week, which is why I'm here in the arena right now. It actually feels great to be home in Boston. I spend the day with my family and friends that I left when I had gone to train to be a WWE Diva. Lots of catching up to do. I treated them all to front row seats to the shows tonight, just in case I'm going to be on any one of them. So yeah, I'm at the arena. I haven't run into Dean or the whole group...yet. For some reason, it was very hard to sleep last night. Whenever I closed my eyes, I saw Dean looking at me when he did last night over his shoulder and before I had left the arena to head back to the hotel last night. It was getting close to the tapings so I changed into the dress I was wearing for tonight anyway, before I needed to change into my attire if I needed to. It isn't long until the Main Event taping had began, I decided to relax and watch while I was still in the Divas locker room. The show started how it always does with the show intro. Once that was over, it was to the ring and the show was introduced, and then out comes Tensai, Brodus, Cameron and Naomi.

"Cameron. Hate you." I snort. "Just a piece of eye candy for the men." I roll my eyes. "Naomi's the real talent, you're just ugh."

Once they were done dancing, Kofi comes out, being their tag team partner.

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.

"Uh oh. This should be interesting." I say as Roman, Dean and Seth appear in the crowd like always, heading down to the ring through them.

They all meet on one side of the ring before getting up onto it, Dean stepping inside first. For some reason I find myself spacing out as I watch the screen. Just as the match had started, Kaitlyn and Layla had walked into the locker room and saw me spaced out, watching the screen, watching as Dean was facing Kofi at the very moment in the tag match.

"Earth to Kayla."

"Huh?" I snap out of it.

"Oogling Dean are we?"

"What? No."

"Girl, you were spaced out...watching him. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"Not at all. Well something did happen last night when I left."

"Tell us."

"Well, I headed out the same time as they were. Our cars were only like a few spots or so away. After I had put my bag in the car, I look up to see Dean leaning against their car and he was just staring at me."

"Just staring at you? That's it?"

"With his arms crossed over his chest."

"How was he staring at you? It's all about how he stares at you, what's in his eyes."

"I don't know, he was too far away, I couldn't tell."

"Well if you encounter him at all tonight, you let us know what happens okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I nod.

The match had finally started as the bell had run. Dean and Kofi circle before they lock up and Dean grabs Kofi's arm and twists it behind his back. He moves that into a side headlock. Kofi pushes Dean against the ropes and pushes him off. Dean comes back and hits him with a hard shoulderblock. He comes off the ropes again and Kofi lays flat, Dean having to jump over him. He comes back and Kofi leapfrogs over him. He comes back again and Kofi leapfrogs again. One more time and Dean is hit with a flying elbow to the face. He hits him again and goes to send him into the ropes, but Dean reverses, sends him there instead and gets hit in the face with an elbow again. He starts to get angry and goes back over to Kofi, only to get sent out of the ring and the fight ensues there. Dean gets back into the ring and Kofi follows, only for Dean to kick him. He then picks him up and brings him over to his corner and Seth tags himself in. He hold Kofi long enough so Seth could hit him and then he moves to the outside.

"Oh Kayla, I got word that you and I are teaming with Cameron and Naomi to face The Bellas and Aksana tonight, for SmackDown." Kaitlyn remarks.

"Really? Well bring them on, we'll win for sure." I high five her.

The crowd was chanting for Kofi as he hit a monkey flip on Seth and went for the cover, Seth kicking out. Kofi goes over and tags in Brodus, holding onto Seth. He hits Seth with a headbutt, and doesn't give him a break at this point. Back in the corner and Tensai is tagged in, both him and Brodus working together. Tensai covers Seth, but Seth kicks out. With Seth sitting in the corner, Tensai does a little dancing before hitting Seth with the rolling senton. He moves Seth and goes up to the second rope, but Dean and Roman quickly hop down and pull Seth out of the ring and to safety. The ref starts the 10 count as Seth is out of the ring. Dean jumps up onto the apron and starts to taunt Tensai and that distracts him so Seth can come back in and attack. Tensai pushes him off and Seth ducks, then hits an enziguri kick to the head. That knocks Tensai down and Dean tags himself back in and wails on Tensai. With the ref distracted, Roman takes a cheap shot before Dean goes back after Tensai. He now tags in Roman, holding Tensai as Roman hits him before exiting the ring again. The ref is distracted and Seth takes advantage of that. Tensai keeps being put back into The Shield's corner, and then he shoves Roman away and takes cheap shots at Dean and Seth, knocking them both off the ring. He goes after Roman, only to be hit with a Samoan Drop. He covers him for a two count.

Seth and Dean get back up onto the ring and after a while of control from Roman, he tags in Seth now. He got Tensai off his feet, covering and got a two count. Helping Tensai up, Seth goes for the tag, but doesn't get it. Seth doesn't allow Tensai to get to his corner and then tags in Roman. Roman goes for the cover after a bit, Tensai kicks out. The crowd starts to clap, trying to encourage Tensai, and he gets to his feet and fights back. Roman gets him back however, getting Tensai leaning against the ropes. He tags Dean in and when he moves, Dean comes off the ropes and dropkicks Tensai. He tags in Seth and he dropkicks him when he's away from the ropes and covers him, Tensai kicking out. Seth sizes him up and runs at him, hitting him in the corner. He backs up again, hitting him a 2nd time. He comes off the ropes but is caught by Tensai and is dropped face first. Both men go towards their corners and Tensai tags in Kofi, Seth tags in Dean. Kofi picks up the pace, knocking Roman and Seth off the apron and knocking Dean down every chance he gets. He hits the Boom Drop and gets pumped up for Trouble in Paradise. Roman however stops him and Kofi kicks him away. Dean goes at him, only for Kofi to kick him in the head. Kofi goes to the top and hits a cross body on Dean, going for the cover. Dean kicks out at the last second. Kofi goes for the SOS, but Dean counters with a high clothesline to the bridge of Kofi's nose. He goes over and tags in Seth, who climbs to the top, jumps and hits him with a knee.

Brodus comes in and Roman catches him with a Spear. Seth covers Kofi and gets the pin. Roman continues the attack on Kofi on the outside, Dean and Seth double teaming Brodus, until Tensai comes in to help. But that turns into a three on one assault. Dean signals for Roman to bring him up and with that, they hit the Triple Powerbomb on Tensai. They then turn their attention to Brodus, doing the Triple Powerbomb to him as well.

"Well can't deny that was impressive."

"It was, considering the size of Tensai and Brodus." Kaitlyn agrees.

They clear the ring and while that was going on backstage was Matt Striker, getting ready for an interview.

"Striker like hates everyone." I scoff. "Hypocrite."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the superstar that cashed in the Money in the Bank briefcase this past Monday on Raw, the new World Heavyweight Champion Dolph Zigg-" He stops when it's Big E instead.

"Striker, the World Heavyweight Champion does not have time for you."

"Psh, no one has time for either one of you." I remark.

"He's busy doing media, eating steak dinners with his girlfriend, training, preparing to take over the world. But I'm here, you should interview me."

"Big E, what was it like for you to debut on the grandest stage of them all, WrestleMania?"

"Gee Striker, it was a blast. It was like Christmas, Thanksgiving, Flag Day, Easter all rolled into one. You know what I remember? I remember losing. But I also remember the joys of winning my Raw debut and Dolph Ziggler cashing in to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. And I'm about to have just as much fun in the ring right now."

It isn't long after that when what is Big E's official theme music, goes off and he comes out for his WWE Main Event match debut.

"You know if that singlet gets any shorter on the legs, the rating of the show is gonna have to change." I remark, and then Layla and Kaitlyn burst out into laughter, but with disgusted faces at the thought.

Once his music ends, Zack's goes off, him being his opponent.

"This can't be good for Zack." I shake my head.

And I was right, because Big E ended up winning, his 2nd win of the week.

"I wish they would treat Zack better." I sigh.

"I know, he has so much more potential than what they show he has."

"Exactly. Ever since losing the United States Championship, he's been in a slump and he can't seem to get out of it."

Those two clear the ring and once they were gone, out comes Zeb and Jack.

"Makes me feel like I'm in a video game."

"I know right?"

"My name is Zeb Colter, this is Jack Swagger, and we are real Americans. And we're glad to say that we're making our first Main Event debut right here in Boston, Massachusetts. The home of the Boston Tea Party, and the Battle of Bunker Hill."

"You know your history, congratulation." I roll my eyes.

"Now how many of you out there are real Americans? Where you at? Where are ya? So you're real Americans right? Now let me ask you a question. If you're real Americans, why do you play a Canadian sport? You know what I'm talking about. Where you high stick some black piece of rubber up and down some ice and try to put it in some net at the end. Why do you do that? That's not American! And in a place...in a place called TD Gardens. Garden. Really people Garden? I don't see any beans, I don't see any carrots, I don't see any corn."

"Not a food garden you numbskull."

"Let's face it Boston, the only claim to fame you got is when you dumped some tea out there in that stinking harbor and that turned coat Paul Revere. And make no mistake about it, Paul Revere was a turn coat. Read your history."

"I'm from Boston, I don't like all this bashing." I grumble. "Hope someone kicks your ass someday."

Just as he had finished, Yoshi had come out as Swagger's opponent of the night.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Cut that music off. This is Jack's opponent? You are Jack's opponent. Okay wait a minute. I'm just trying to prove a point here folks hang on. I want to ask you a few questions. Okay. What is your name?"

"Yoshi Tatsu."

"Yoshi? Well what kind of name is Yoshi? Okay let me ask you something. Quiet down people before I come out there and slap you. Let me ask you something else. Where are you from?"

"Japan."

"See? A different culture. Let me as you a question. What did you have for lunch today? I mean, what did you eat? No no no, don't tell me, don't tell me. Let me guess. I bet you had rice and fish heads right? I know you didn't have a hamburger and hot dogs. And I just got to ask you something, really serious about Japanese people. Brother what is it with the little chopstick deal? I mean you got two little pieces of sticks and you're trying to eat rice. Wouldn't it make more sense and be a lot more effective to use a fork? You can get more rice on a fork, than you can on the tips of two sticks. Oh you getting mad? Let me ask you, did you drink any Sake today? Oh, hey man, that's...i'm just kidding you, I'm just trying to make a point. Listen, have I offended you? I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm just trying to make a point that this culture we have is not working the way we want. I'm just trying to make a point. So listen, to show you that there's no hard feelings, I want to offer my hand in gratitude and friendship. Just to show you that...don't listen to them. Here. I'm a man of my word."

After hesitating, he shakes his hand.

"See? You gotta learn to trust people, you know what I mean? Now to top this off, in Japan, just to show you that I'm a little bit sensitive. Don't you do something to show respect and honor? Like something like this?" He asks, bowing.

"And I offer that to you."

He bows only for Swagger to attack him. The bell officially rings to start the match. In the end like predicted, Swagger locked the Patriot Lock on Yoshi, forcing him to tap out.

"Well that was predictable."

Once they all cleared the ring, they were setting the ring up for the Saturday Morning Slam matches that will be taped. Changing the ring apron sides and everything. The whole time during those tapings, Kaitlyn, Layla and myself sat around the locker room talking about various things. They tried to bring up the subject of Dean, but I quickly changed the subject every time.

"So when's our match tonight?" I ask Kaitlyn.

"I believe I was told third match of the night."

"Okay, well I'm gonna get something to drink from catering real quick. You girls want anything?" I ask.

"We're good."

"Alright. I'll be back and that gives me enough time to get into my attire and then we can sit and wait for our match." I nod, getting up and then heading out the door and to catering.

I make it to catering fine, walking in and grabbing a water from one of the tables. I take a sip of it before heading out to go back to the Divas locker room so I can change into my ring attire. This time I was paying attention to where I was going, just in case I bumped into anyone...Dean in particular. I didn't end up bumping into him like last night, but as I was just looking around as I was walking, something I always do, I see all three men...Dean, Seth and Roman standing around. I couldn't help but stop to see what they were doing, and that's when I see a camera, realizing they're going to do one of their promos tonight. Just as I was going to walk away, Dean had looked up and met my eyes. I smirk came over his face, and at that point I had looked away and continued on my way back to the locker room. When I had walked in, the show had already started, I went right to changing into my attire. When I was done, I sat down to continue watching the show with Kaitlyn and Layla, Kaitlyn already being dressed in her attire.

Big E had come out first, mic in hand.

"And now, your new World Heavyweight Champion, Dooooooooooooolph Ziiiiiiiigglerrrrrr!"

"Long enough on the first name? Trying to compete with Ricardo are you?" I laugh.

"Thanks babe. Now ever since I debuted, I've been the most physically gifted athlete this business has ever seen and that's an understatement. People would walk past me backstage and they can see it in my eye. They knew, they knew that I was the future of this company. And this World Heavyweight Championship proves that the future is now. And I know each and every one of you feel like you're a part of this. I heard 80,000 strong chanting my name at WrestleMania, in a match I wasn't even in! And that next night, Monday Night Raw at the IZOD Center, that amazingly insane crowd watched me walk down that aisle and make history. The WWE Universe would love to join in on this celebration. But the fact of the matter is, this title and the moment that made it mine, belongs to one person and one person only. Dolph Ziggler. See I didn't win this title because of you, I won this in spite of you. All my life, people have been riding my coattails and jealous of me, because my girlfriend is hotter or my teeth are whiter or that I'm better than each and every one of you. But no matter what, you will never be me when you look in the mirr-" He's cut off by Swagger's music, him and Zeb coming out.

"Ugh go away. Your chance for the title has come and gone."

"This was our scheduled time. What are you even doing out here?"

"Crashing the party, that's what." I scoff.

"Mr. Ziggler we've never been formally introduced. But my name is Zeb Colter, and I want to congratulate you on your success Monday Night along with every other real American in the United States. Also like to thank you for being born in Cleveland, Ohio and hailing from Hollywood, Florida. But beyond that as far as the World Heavyweight Championship is concerned, everybody in the WWE Universe knows who to thank for what you did Monday Night. And it's not you. His name is Jack Swagger."

"Good story Zeb, here's the deal. This is My scheduled interview time. This is my celebration so, Jack you had your chance at WrestleMania at the World Title and uh...you blew it. So as far as I'm concerned, back of the line Jack, it's just my time."

Swagger argues and marches forward, walking up the steps, but backs off as soon as he realizes he's at a disadvantage.

"Well I think it's only appropriate Mr. Ziggler to show your gratitude, to give Jack Swagger what he wants and what he deserves. But I'ma tell you one thing. Warning, Jack Swagger's not gonna wait for long."

"Oooooh scary." I say amusedly.

Swagger's music hits and he exits the ring area.

"Cut the...stop the music. As I was saying, you can go back home tonight, load that DVR, rewind it and play it back as many times as you want and try to live through me what it was like for one second to be the Show Off. But neither one of you will ever b-" He's cut off by Del Rio this time.

"No no no no no. Del Rio what are you doing out here? You're trying to steal my spotlight?Wait, you're out here to complain and you want your rematch? You want a rematch Del Rio? Hobble on down, get in the ring gimpy. I'll give it to you right now. I'll give you your rematch. I dare you. I dare you to come on down here."

"Relax Ziggler. I didn't come out here to complain or anything like that. I came out here to say congratulations. Hey, I know how it feels to cash in the Money in the Bank contract. That's how I won the WWE title, and it feels great. But Dolph listen to this. When my ankle heals, and I get my rematch, it will be you complaining. Complaining and crying about everything Pero! Until then, hasta la vista...baby."

Del Rio's music hits after he winks and he leaves the stage.

"Stop, stop! Stop the music! Stop! Stop! You're losing track of the goal here. This is MY night, this is MY celebration, I am sick and tired of being interrupted!"

"Unfortunately it happens. Get over it."

"Now the next person that feels like they gotta interrupt me, or walk through that curtain and show their face, you're gonna see the reason why I'm the World Heavyweight Champion. Yeah that's what I thought. As-" He gets cut off by Chris.

"Dolph would you please shut the hell up! You know, you've been out here talking. You're the new World Heavyweight Champion congratulations for that, but jeez man. You've been babbling about how it's your time, babbling about how good looking you are, babbling about your crazy girlfriend AJ. Is she crazy?! AJ's crazy!"

The crowd gets chanting that and she freaks out, Dolph tries to console her.

"You know how you're talking about how you're a show off, let me tell you something right now Jack. Y2J is the original show off baby. And I'm...oh yeah! And I'm telling you it's time to stop talking and start rocking, cause I just came from Booker T's office, the SmackDown general manager's office, and he had some information that's very very interesting to me, to you, to every single one of my Jerichoholics in this arena tonight. Interesting to every single one of your...Dolphins? Is that good? Every single one of your Dolphins here tonight and that news is this. Your very first match as the World Heavyweight Champion is going to be against Y2J. And it's going to be right here tonight on SmackDown! And let tell you something Ziggy Stardust. When you're finished with this match, you will never...never...eeeeeeeeeever be the same again."

"Unless Big E and AJ are banned from ringside though, Chris doesn't stand a chance."

"Unfortunately."

Once the ring was clear, Kane and Daniel then walk out for their match. Titus and Darren had gone out to the ring during the whole thing with Booker, Teddy, Randy and Sheamus.

"Must they wear bright ring attire? That'll wake you up if you're not already." I laugh.

"I know right?"

In the end, it was Daniel locking in the No Lock on Titus, forcing him to tap out to pick up the win for him and Kane. Just then Dean, Seth and Roman appeared on the tron.

"Congratulations boys." Dean says, while Seth is clapping. "Congratulations on that win. And that feeling of standing next to your brother on Monday, must've raised your spirits Kane. The Brothers of Destruction. Back together again, one big happy family. Hey, but I hope you didn't mistake our tactics for a sign of weakness. Only a fool would do that. And I hope you don't think that we're afraid. Gotta have a brain to survive in this world, and that's knowing when and where to strike. We didn't back down."

"The Shield doesn't back down. And we never run from a fight."

"Believe that. And believe in The Shield." Seth finishes, laughing and then they put the camera down.

That gets Kane angry and he sets the pyro off on the ring. That led to the next match of the night where Wade would take on Santino in a non-title match.

"This match isn't gonna end well for Santino, that's for sure." I shake my head.

And just like I had predicted, in the end, it was Wade hitting Santino with the Bull Hammer to pick up the win. While they were clearing the ring, the cameras went to backstage where Booker T was talking to Sheamus.

"Everybody was just so emotional. I mean..." Booker stops and turns to see Sheamus. "...what's up Sheamus?"

"What's up Book? I don't know. You tell me. Why'd you go ahead and overrule my match with The Big Show last Monday night on Raw huh?"

"Look man, I was just trying to-"

"Trying? What were you trying to do? And then you put me in a match with Randy Orton, to see who the contender was to face The Big Show? What was all that about? You should've known he would've capitalized and we were gonna beat lumps out of each other."

Then they argue with each other until Randy comes in.

"Booker, Booker."

"What's up Randy?"

"Who's idea was it to pit Sheamus and I against each other. To what end why?"

"Look I'll tell you-"

"-Randy listen, I'ma keep it 100 with you playa. Now it was Book's idea, but you know we all make mistakes. So, all I'm saying is don't get on me dawg."

"Fine fine fine, just listen. How are we gonna make this okay? How're we gonna fix this?"

"You need to make a decision." Sheamus adds.

"Look, Big Show was wrong alright? And um...I'm gonna make it right. Randy, you want Big Show right?"

"Damn right."

"Sheamus, you want Big Show right?"

"You're damn right I do."

"Well you got it." Booker says to Randy.

"What?"

"And you got it. In a handicap match tonight, how about that? Will that fix it?"

"Finally! You're talking some sense."

He and Randy then leave Booker's office. Booker turns and gives Teddy the evil eye.

"Cameron, Naomi, Kayla, Kaitlyn, Nikki & Brie, Tamina and Aksana to the gorilla. I repeat, Cameron, Naomi, Kayla, Kaitlyn, Nikki & Brie, Tamina and Aksana to the gorilla." We hear on a loud speaker in the locker room.

"Well looks like our match is up. Wish us luck Lay."

"Good luck." She nods as Kaitlyn and I get up and leave the locker room to head to the curtain/gorilla.

When we get there, Tamina, The Bellas and Aksana were already there waiting. It wasn't long however until the Bella's music goes off and all 4 walk out first.

"The following is a eight-diva tag team match, scheduled for onefall. Introducing first, the team of The Bella Twins; Nikki and Brie, Tamina Snuka and Aksana!"

Once their music faded, Brodus Clay's music which was the music also for Cameron and Naomi went off and those two went out first to do their dancing. Kaitlyn and I weren't the ones for dancing for everyone out there. So we come out shortly after, standing in the middle of the two.

"And their opponents. The team of The Funkadactyls; Naomi and Cameron, Kayla and the WWE Divas Champion Kaitlyn!"

We make our entrance as they replay our matches from Monday. The bell rings as we all get ready and everyone talks trash with us. We all decide that it'll be me vs Aksana to start off. We instantly lock up and spin around, she gets me into the ropes. The ref splits us apart and she kicks me in the gut. She grabs me by the hair and pulls me away from the ropes, kneeing me in the gut this time. She comes back over to me and I shove her away from me. I twist her arm and she screeches, but I reverse and twist her arm. She gets out of the hold and elbows me in the face, twisting my arm. I get out of it again shortly after, only to get knocked back down. She covers me, but I kick out. She picks me up by the hair and throws me into the ropes. She really thinks I'm that dumb that I'm gonna fall for her tricks. So I come back and clothesline her hard. I cover her for my first pin attempt of the night and she kicks out. She then quickly scrambles over and tags in Tamina. Kaitlyn calls over to me and I nod, going over and tagging her in.

They go to lock up, but Tamina kicks her and throws her back by her hair. She then comes over and hits me, Cameron and Naomi with cheap shots, sending us off the apron. She goes to clothesline Kaitlyn, but she ducks and then spears her when she comes back. She goes for the cover, but Brie comes in and breaks it up. So what does Kaitlyn do? She catches her with a spear as well, just as Cameron, Naomi and myself climbed back up onto the ring. Brie rolls out of the ring and Tamina tags in Nikki. Kaitlyn catches her and slams her into our corner, spearing her before tagging in Naomi. Kaitlyn bounces Nikki off the corner and Naomi hits a Cross Body on her. She's on fire and then hits her with the Rear View. She goes to throw Nikki into the corner, but gets thrown there instead, kicking Nikki in the shoulder. She hops up to the top, sitting there and kicks Tamina in the face as she comes after her. The ref is distracted and Brie comes and pulls Naomi off the top. We're yelling at her on the outside and Aksana comes after me, hitting me off the side of the apron again and Nikki does the same to Kaitlyn. Cameron however goes and jumps on Brie, fighting with her on the outside. Nikki slams Naomi back and then covers her. Kaitlyn, Cameron and myself couldn't break up the pin, because we were too occupied with Brie and Aksana. Nikki got the win for her, Brie, Tamina and Aksana.

She rolls out of the ring and joins her sister by the ramp. Tamina shortly joins then along with Aksana. Kaitlyn, Cameron and myself go in to see if Naomi is alright. Those 4 leave the ring area and head to the back, and we head to the back shortly after.

"Need to see the trainer?" I ask Naomi.

"Nah, I think I'll be good."

"We'll get them next time." Kaitlyn adds.

"Damn straight." I nod, and as we're heading back to the locker room we get stopped.

"Ladies."

We look up to see none other than Dean Ambrose.

"Sorry to stop you, but I'd like to speak to Kayla. If you don't mind."

"You gonna be okay?" Kaitlyn asks me, hiding the smirk on her face.

"Uh...yeah, you three go ahead. I'll see you back at the locker room."

"Alright, have fun." She says before she, Cameron and Naomi head back to the locker room.

It stays quiet until they're gone and around the corner.

"So, you're probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you right?"

"Uh...kinda."

"Well...I just want to say how impressed I was. With your match of course tonight. And last night."

"Thanks...I guess."

"You may have not won the match tonight, and took a few hard hits, but you're impressive either way."

I find myself getting lost in his blue eyes, because to be honest, blue eyes are one of my weaknesses. I find myself staring and I tear myself away.

_No Kayla. Stop. He's part of The Shield. He's dangerous. But then again, he seems sweet. What am I saying? Bad Kayla, bad. _

"Dean?!" We hear Seth calling, which breaks my thoughts.

"Well I've gotta go, but keep up the good work out there." He simply says before walking away in the direction that Seth was calling.

I can't help but turn and look at him, noticing that he's looked over his shoulder at me with the same look from last night. Once he turns the corner, he's gone from my sight. It takes me a bit before I finally move from where I was standing and arrive in the Divas locker room.

"Soooo, what happened?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Nothing happened." I shrug, sitting down.

"Oh come on. Dean Ambrose wanted to talk to you and what...he said nothing?"

"Well he didn't say nothing."

"Then what did he say?"

"He was just impressed with my match last night and the match we just had."

"Oooooh."

"That doesn't mean anything though."

"Sure it doesn't."

Before I could say anything, Triple H had started to talk since he was heading to the ring as I was heading back.

"I told you. I told you the ass kicker's back! Brock Lesnar I said we weren't going to wrestle, I said we weren't going to fight, I said we were going...to war. Well we went to war and Paul Heyman can make any excuse he wants-" He gets cut off by 3MB's music.

"Oh lord."

"Hold on, wait just one minute. Triple H shut up and listen up. That felt good, yeah I said it. Shut up! Apparently...apparently around here you have to jump one of the big dogs to get noticed. And WWE Universe, what bigger dog is there, than Triple H huh? You think that battle with Brock Lesnar was bad? You haven't seen nothing yet, because 3MB is about to rock your face." Heath states as they surround the ring, ready to fight and climb up onto the sides.

Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.

And just like always, they emerge from the crowd entrances, walking down the steps through the crowd to the ring. All three jump the barricade and surround the ring themselves. And that's when they attack 3MB. Now it's only them surrounding the ring. They climb up onto the sides, setting their sights on Triple H. But as soon as they go to get into the ring, the pyro on the ring posts go off and out comes Kane and Daniel. They decide against confronting them, climbing back over the barrier and into the crowd, heading to the back from there. That cuts right to Booker backstage with Teddy Long.

"What I'm talking about Teddy, this is business alright. You need..look you need to-"

"-Booker!" Show exclaims, walking into the room.

"Excuse me, you need to excuse me Big Show."

"What's this all about? You got me in a handicap match versus Sheamus and Orton? Why?"

"You wanna know why?"

"Yeah."

"Because you stuck your nose in business that didn't concern you on Monday night Raw, that's why Big Show."

"This is so typical."

"What's typical?"

"Typical the way you treat me. Your biased towards me."

"Biased?"

"Biased. You understand what biased means don't you? You know what? How 'bout I mess up all your well laid plans. How about I just walk right out of the arena tonight? You know I've got an iron-clad contract. I don't really have to do what you say."

"Look Big Show I'm so sick and tired of you talking about walking out. I'm so sick and tired of you talking about your iron-clad contract. You want to walk out? Go ahead and walk Big Show. Let me tell you something. I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to make sure your iron-clad contract is held up in court until it's rusted and worthless. So if you want to do that, go right ahead. Can you dig that? But I'll tell you what. If you wanna stay, your match is next."

Show just shakes his head and walks out.

"Serves him right though. Maybe he should might as well walk out. He's been whining about that iron-clad contract forever. It shouldn't even be valid considering Laurinaitis gave it to him and is Laurinaitis in charge? Nope."

Show had come out shortly after for that very match against Sheamus and Randy Orton. During the match, Big Show would manage to dominate both men, but the tide would change drastically when Randy was able to come out of nowhere with an RKO on Big Show. That was followed by a Brogue Kick that knocks Big Show out of the ring. And after getting to his feet, Show would opt to not continue the match, walking off and taking a count-out loss.

"Wuss." I scoff.

Once Sheamus is in the back, he's approached for a quick interview, after Randy walks off of course.

"Now Sheamus, although you and Randy Orton were successful in your match tonight, it did take two of you to take down the giant."

"It did indeed, but as far as I'm concerned revenge night was pretty sweet. You know I've been in WWE for a couple of years now, what I've noticed is that it doesn't matter how big or strong you are. All that matters is this. That's why I've-" He gets cut off when he's attacked by Mark Henry.

"It don't matter huh?!"

The officials then surround them and tells Mark to back off as they check on Sheamus. Now it was time for Cesaro to go one on one with Kofi Kingston in a non-title match. In the end, Kofi survived the onslaught, hitting Cesaro with Trouble in Paradise to pick up the win over him. I got bored of that so I took the chance to change out of my ring attire during the match. When I had finished, it was time for the main event where Chris would face Dolph. Dolph, AJ and Big E were already in the ring, Fandango was ringside. Chris was the last to come out. During the match, Fandango climbs on the ring apron, distracting the referee and allowing AJ to trip Chris, giving Dolph the advantage. Later on in the match, Chris would pre-emptively take Big E. Langston out with a dropkick before turning his attention back to Ziggler. Shortly after this, Fandango gets on the ring apron again, but this time, Chris knocks him off with a dropkick. Chris counters an attempt from Dolph at the Fame Asser into the Walls of Jericho, but Fandango would again get on the ring apron, distracting the ref and allowing big E to drop Chris with a clothesline. Dolph then catches Chris with a roll up to pick up the win over him.

After the match, Chris attacks Dolph and fends off Big E. with an enziguiri, but another distraction from Fandango allows Dolph to hit the Zig Zag on Chris, which is followed up by Big E's finisher. AJ, Dolph and Big E stand over him before they get out of the ring and then Fandanger gets into the ring, dancing in the center before he wears Chris out with kicks and punches to the skull. He then puts the end on the attack by hitting a leg drop off the top rope and onto the back of Chris' head.

"Coward. When you got to attack someone in a non-match, it's being a coward. And it's Fan-douchebag." I roll my eyes.

That seemed to be the end of the show, so I was able to get ready to leave.

"Alright, the night's been fun. We'll get the girls another time. I think I should get going now. Finally I get to sleep in tomorrow."

"Get all the sleep you can, because we have our Europe tour next week."

"That's true. Even more of an excuse to sleep. Thanks Kait. We should definitely have a girls day this week."

"That's a great idea. I'll text you." Layla says in excitement.

"Of course you will." I laugh, grabbing my bag. "See you sometime this week, if not then Monday." I add, hugging them both before heading out.

As I head out though, this time I actually bump into all members of The Shield.

"Oh I'm sorry." I quickly apologize, allowing them to walk out ahead of me to go to their car first.

"What have I said about watching where you're going Kayla?" Dean questions, throwing a smirk back my way. I can't help but to smile a bit, but once I realize what I'm doing, I stop and shake my head from any thoughts that may be creeping into my mind. I try my very hardest to keep my thoughts as normal as they can be. I make it to the parking lot no problem and to my car. Only problem this time, their car was right next to mine so it's not like I could really relax or anything at the moment. After I put my bag in the back seat, I look up after shutting the door and Dean is right there leaning against my car.

"Oh my god." I say, my hand over my heart after jumping.

"Sorry I scared you."

"It's okay. Did you need something?"

"No, not really."

"Okay then." I say, getting into the drivers side and starting the car. He knocks on he passenger side window, motioning me to put it down, and I do so. "Yes?"

"Oh nothing, just have a good night." He smirks again before I watch him get into his own car with Seth and Roman. I then just wait and watch as they leave before me.

"Dean, you're one strange person." I say to myself, plugging my iPod into the radio so I can listen to it while I drive back. The whole way back, I could not get him out of my mind. His blue eyes...and then thinking back to WrestleMania when his riot gear vest and his shirt was removed...

_No Kayla. You do not have feelings for him. _

Or maybe I do.


	3. Girls Day

It was about a couple days later, Thursday to be exact. I decided to stay in Boston for another day or two. Layla and Kaitlyn also stayed, because we had arranged a day to spend together, and that was today. I was still sleeping, and in the middle of a dream.

_It was a long day of promoting one of the shows, and I had come back to my room to relax for the afternoon. Just as I had laid down to relax, there was a knocking on the door. I groan and get up, answering the door. I expected it to be Layla or Kaitlyn or someone, but instead it was Dean. I start to get confused and wonder what he's doing here. Before I could even open my mouth, he walk insides and approaches me. Next thing I know, he's holding my face in his hands and he presses his lips to mine in an instant intense kiss._

Then all of a sudden I wake abruptly, sitting straight up in bed. I try to wrap my head around the dream and why I was dreaming it in the first place. I run a hand through my hair, and look at the clock. 9 o'clock. I'm meeting Kait and Lay at 10 so we can get our day started early. I drag myself out of bed and over to my things to pick out an outfit for the day, keeping in mind that it's cold out here in Boston. After finding clothes, I head into the bathroom to change and do my daily routine. After I was dressed and ready to go, all I needed were my shoes. I walked out and grabbed a pair of shoes and slipped them on and tied them before going back into the bathroom to brush my teeth, bringing my phone with me just in case Kaitlyn or Layla call or text or whatever. I found myself dazing in and out as I was brushing my teeth, just not able to shake that dream from my mind. So many questions were buzzing around in my head. What did it mean? Why was I dreaming that? What caused me to dream that, and etc. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my phone going off. I look down to see a text from Layla telling me that she and Kaitlyn are down in the lobby and waiting. I text back telling her that I'll be there in a few. I finish up with brushing my teeth and after I was finished, I put my phone in my pocket, pull on my jacket and grab my bag and head out.

Along the way, I yawn and step onto the elevator. Just as the doors were gonna close, someone slipped inside. I don't notice at the moment until I look up and I see Dean.

Crap.

"Kayla." He acknowledges.

"Dean." I acknowledge back.

It's silence for a while until she speaks up.

"So where are you heading this morning?" He asks.

"Spending the day with Kaitlyn and Layla."

"Didn't want to go home?" He asks.

"To Tampa? No. I'm actually from here so I want to spend as much time as I want here before we're back on the road again."

"Oh, makes sense." He nods.

It then becomes another silence and I find myself starting to stare, and then the dream comes back to me and I start to replay it in my mind as I look at him. The chime of the elevator brings me out of my thoughts and he lets me walk out first I swear I saw him smirk at me as I walked out in front of him.

"So, I'll see you around then Kayla." He says as he exits the elevator and heads towards the lobby doors.

"Uh...yeah, sure." I reply and just so happen to watch him leave.

Just then the voices of Kaitlyn and Layla broke my concentration. I look over where I heard their voices and spotted them. I nodded and headed in that direction. When I reached them, they both had big grins on their faces.

"What? What are those looks for?"

"You and Dean were on the same elevator."

"Yeah, your point? It can happen to anyone. We just so happened to be heading to the lobby at the same time and the elevator I got on first was the one he slipped into before the doors could close."

"Uh huh. You sure he didn't notice you walk into the elevator first?"

"I'm positive."

"So did you talk or was it silent?"

"Small talk. For the most part it was silent."

"Small talk is heading in the right direction. But anyways, are we ready to start the day?"

"I've been ready. So what's the plan?"

"I think we'll figure that out as we go. First, I think we need to go shopping so you have new outfits for when Dean finally asks you out."

"Alright this is supposed to be a girls day, can we not make it all about Dean? Please? I mean it's not like I was dreaming about the guy and-" That's when I stop and clamp my hand over my mouth.

"YOU DREAMT ABOUT HIM?!" Kaitlyn and Layla say at the same time.

"Shhhhh. Keep your voices down." I say in a whisper.

"So you did. Tell us the details."

"Later. Not now."

"Aww come on."

"No, now let's go. Please."

"Alright. But don't hold out on us. You're telling us...at some time today."

"Yes, I know. But not here where he can come back and overhear us. I don't want him to know."

"Ooooooh, it must be good then. I can't wait for this."

I just roll my eyes and lead the way out of the lobby. We all get into one car and then head off to the mall.

"Alright you two obviously can't wait to hear what the dream was about, especially if you keep staring at me like that. How about this...around lunch time at the food court I'll tell you alright?"

"Deal."

"I think we can wait until then."

It doesn't take long to get to the mall from the hotel, because it wasn't that far away. I find a place to park and once I do so, we all get out. I make sure the car is locked and we head inside.

"So is it shopping first or are we getting our nails done? I know I have to get mine re-done. Being in the ring, really does a job on your nails." I remark.

"We can head there first, sure." The girls nod, and we head in that direction.

When we get there, we walk in and only have to wait a bit before a few stations are open for us. Of course the usual happens when we end up getting our nails done. We end up having conversations with the girls doing them for us.

"So someone as beautiful as you has got to have a man in her life."

"Oh no, not yet."

"Really? You must have them chasing you then."

"Guess you could say that. What with my fans and whatnot."

"She does have her eye on one guy that we work with though." Layla speaks up.

"No Lay, it's more like he has his eye on her." Kaitlyn corrects her.

"Oh stop, he does not."

"You can't prove or disprove that."

"Why don't you tell me about him hunny?"

"If you insist. Well if you watch us on TV...you do right?"

"Oh of course, big fan."

"Great. Well, you know The Shield?"

"Uh huh."

"Well he's part of that group."

"Ooh, which one is he? Seth Rollins?"

"No."

"Roman?"

"Uh uh."

"Dean? He's been noticing you?"

"That's the one." Kaitlyn declares.

"Funny thing is, the whole time since he debuted with the others, he hasn't noticed me...until now."

"Hunny, take it from someone who knows. If he hasn't noticed you until now, he's definitely got an eye on you."

"You sure?"

"Well tell me something. Has he taken out the time to talk to you? Even if it's just a few words or so?"

"Oh my god, yes." Layla blurts out. "Our last event remember Kay?"

"Yeah...he kind of kept me in the hallway while Kait and Lay went back to the locker room."

"If that's not a sign, I don't know what is." Kaitlyn adds.

"I say watch him over the next few days or so. See what he does. But he definitely has taken an interest in you."

"We told youuuu." Layla and Kaitlyn sing.

"Oh hush."

It isn't long before my nails were done, and done before the other two. They followed shortly and we paid for what we had done and then head out.

"The only thing about nail salons that I try to avoid really..."

"Oh come on. At least you know it's true that he has an interest in you."

"Yeah..."

"I say you should go for it."

"We'll see. We have that tour coming up soon and I don't know if I'm being booked on SmackDown or Raw. I may end up on a different tour than him so I wouldn't be able to see him anyway."

"Right. But still, I say go for it. What could it hurt?"

I shrug and we move onto the stores. The first was a dress store of course...Layla and Kaitlyn's idea really, even though I swear I had enough. I ended up getting a few from there. Layla and Kaitlyn got a few themselves as well. We paid for everything and headed onto the next store. Come lunch time, we found the food court and chose one of the many food places and got our lunch from it, finding a table and sitting to eat.

"So gonna tell us about that dream?"

"I suppose. Well not much happened. I was sleeping in my dream and a knocking on the door woke me up. Not in real life, in the dream. So I got up and opened the door to find Dean there. I wasn't able to say anything before he walked in on his own accord and then he..."

"...he what?"

"Yeah, come on. Tell us."

"...well...he kissed me. And no it was not on the cheek."

"Full on lip lock?"

I nod, blushing.

"Someone has a crush, someone has a crush. Kayla has a crush."

"It was one dream, I wouldn't call it a crush from one dream. Although I still can't get it out of my head..especially when he was in the elevator with me."

"Crush." Layla and Kaitlyn say in unison.

"We'll see what happens from here on out."

They nod and we go back to talking about just random things and eating our lunch. Once we were done, we hung around for a bit, took some pictures for Twitter. We spend the rest of the day checking out all the stores and stopping in, getting a few things. We left the mall hours later with tons of bags. We put as much as we could in the trunk, the rest going on the other side of Kaitlyn in the back seat. Then we headed back to the hotel.

"So I'm thinking we continues this girls day into the night." I suggest.

"You know, that's a great idea. Our room or yours?"

"We can use yours. Movies, snacks, everything. Wanna stop by a store on our way back to the hotel to get everything?"

"Yes, that's a must." Layla nods.

That's exactly what I do. There's this little store and we head in and grab all the snacks and drinks that we want, and we all chip in and pay for everything. We head back out to the car and get in, heading the rest of the way back to the hotel. Just as we park, I spot Dean walking into the hotel himself.

"Kay?"

"Hmm?"

"You're staring." Layla and Kaitlyn laugh a bit as I stare at him until he disappears through the doors.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I snap out of it.

"Suuure. You were spaced out girl."

They exit the car before I do and I start to think to myself as I'm helping collect everything we brought back.

Maybe it is a crush.

I break my thoughts as we head inside and to the elevators, waiting for one to come back down. When it does, we step onto it and head up to our floor.

"Hey, I'll meet you at your room, I'm just gonna go drop off my bags."

"Yeah, alright." Layla nods as the elevator gets to our floor and we step out of it.

We walk in the same direction for a while until they walk off in another direction and I reach my door. I slide the card into the slot and unlock my door. I push it open and when I look down there's a note. I look from my left and to my right, before reaching down and picking up the note. I head inside, the door closing behind me. I put the bags down in favor of reading the note. I could tell from the first few words or so who it was from.

_Sweet, sweet Kayla. Such an injustice you have on your hands. Unfortunately it's not one we can solve. It's more like one that I can solve. I've been paying close attention to you Kayla and I do like what I see. You continue to impress me. I'll be looking forward to seeing you Monday night, and on the SmackDown tour of Europe._

He didn't need to sign it because I knew who it was from. It had to be from Dean. Between the glances and the looks he's been giving me, and then how he pulled me aside backstage to talk to me, and then this morning, and now this note. Maybe he does have a thing for me. And it seems as though by the note, I'm going to be booked on the SmackDown tour of Europe. I find myself kind of smiling at the fact I'm on the same tour as them.

"This gonna be a fun next couple of weeks." I mumble to myself.

I figured I'd bring the note to show Layla and Kaitlyn, so I hold onto that while I leave the room and head down to theirs. As I leave the room and turn the corner to head down the hall, I of course bump into Dean.

"We keep meeting like this." He chuckles.

"Yeah seems like it doesn't it?"

"I see you got my note."

"Oh yeah. What is this injustice I have on my hands anyway?"

"That Kayla, you will find out soon enough. So anyways, what were you doing coming down the hall?"

"Oh, hanging out with Layla and Kaitlyn tonight. Having a girl's night now."

"Sounds fun. Well I'll let you get to that then." He states and goes to walk away, but we had the same idea and do the little stepping the same way as each other before going around each other. Once he's gone down the hallway, I look behind me and watch him walk away. Then he looks over his shoulder back at me with a smirk. I turn back around an another smile creeps onto my face, before I continue on my way. Once I reach the girls' room, I knock and they let me in.

"What took you so long?" Layla asks as she opens the door.

"What's that in your hand?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Well that's what I want to show you. When I opened my door, before I could even walk in there was a note just laying there on the floor. Someone had slipped it under my door, knowing I would see it before I walk in.

"Oooh, let me read it!" Layla says, snatching it from me, opening it and reading it. "No one signed it." She adds as Kaitlyn grabs it and reads it herself.

"Yeah um...about that. I kind of know who it's from. Kind of clarified it as I was heading here. I ran into Dean again and he basically admitted to writing me that note."

"I was just gonna say, Dean had to have written the note."

"Right, and it looks like I'll be on the SmackDown tour, according to him."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I suppose."

"And what's he mean by you having an injustice on your hands?"

"I don't know. He told me that he would be the one to solve it and I'd find out soon enough."

"You thinking what I'm thinking Lay?"

"He's gonna ask you out."

"What? No. It can't be that."

"Whatever you say Kayla."

"Can we get on with the rest of our girls day?"

"Only if you do one thing."

"What?"

"Admit you like Dean."

"If that will make you happy fine."

"And don't force it, really say it."

"Alright alright, I like Dean. He's grown on me as of late."

"I knew it." Layla says excitedly.

"Yes you did. Now let's get on with this girls night." I laugh.

I look around to see everything out and set up for the night. Now I wasn't planning on staying the night, but I was going to stay a bit late. We did the usual during our girls night. You know movies, gossip, snacks, etc. I stayed for most of the movies that Kaitlyn picked out, until there was a really scary one that just did it for me.

"Alright girls, I'm gonna head back to my room, but today was fun. Thanks for the horror movie Kaitlyn, now I'll be having nightmares."

"Oops, my bad. You'll be fine though."

"Yeah, waking up screaming from nightmares. Just kidding, just kidding. But yeah it is getting late."

"It is. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I nod, hugging them both before grabbing some snacks for myself and heading out and back to my room.

Since it was late, barely anyone was around. And it was quiet. I reach my door, only to find a rose taped to it.

"Dean...trying to be the charmer." I shake my head as I grab the rose off the door and admire it. "He's lucky these are my favorite." I say to myself before heading in.

Now I didn't have anything to put the rose in, so I just put it on my bedside table before getting ready for bed. Once I was ready for bed, I climbed under the blankets, staying awake for a bit and admiring the rose some more.

"He's making me fall for him." Is the last thing I say before falling into a slumber.


	4. Injustice Solved

It has been a long day promoting the show tonight. I also had time to think about the whole Dean situation. I was feeling so many things as I sat in the locker room in the arena. Excitement, concern, everything. I really don't know what it is that Dean is going to show me tonight to solve this so called injustice on my hands. So far I haven't seen him all day, but that won't last for long. It was nearing the time for the show to start. Kaitlyn had a match tonight against Nikki and she wanted me there for her just in case.

"So Nikki tonight huh?" I ask as Kaitlyn gets ready in her ring attire.

"Yeah and Brie is going to be there for her sister of course."

"Well I'll do my very best to help you win."

"I know you will. Thanks for that. Ever since they came back, they've been a big thorn in all of our sides haven't they?"

"They really have. I just can't wait to get my hands on them in a one on one match. Could never stand them before they had left, and still can't stand them now that they're back. So when's the match?"

"It's actually the last match of the night. Gives me plenty of time to prepare."

"Of course."

Just as Kaitlyn got ready, the show had started with the usual. They showed a quick video package of what happened last Monday between John, Mark and Ryback, where Ryback turned his back on John. They also show in a video package about the Undertaker, but only to advertise Punk's return to Raw. To the ring and Randy comes out first for the opening contest.

"This is a two-on-one handicap match set for onefall! Introducing first from St. Louis, Missouri. Weighing 245 pounds, he is the apex predator, Randy Orton!" Justin Roberts announces first.

"From Dublin, Ireland. Weighing 267 pounds, Sheamus!"

"Wanna bet their opponent is Big Show?"

"Oh without a doubt it's him. Especially after what happened last week." Kaitlyn points out as they show what happened last Monday between the three.

Once Sheamus' music fades, Big Show's music goes off next.

"And their opponent standing at 7 feet tall, weighing 441 pounds, The Big Show!"

"This match sure will be interesting."

In the end, it was Big Show going for a chokeslam on Randy, but Sheamus would use the Brogue Kick to break the grip. Randy then hits the RKO on Big Show to pick up the win for him and Sheamus.

"Well they seemed to work together. Their egos can clash sometimes."

"Right? Well if you ask me, Big Show deserved it."

"That he did. He's just a jerk and he got what he deserved."

"So have you seen Dean at all today?" Kaitlyn asks.

"No. I'm kind of curious as to what this injustice of mine is he's going to solve. I mean I don't have a match tonight, so it would be nothing related to that. I really can't put my finger on it. But Kaitlyn, I really think he's starting to make me fall for him. And I think it's working."

"Awww isn't that sweet. You know, I can actually see you two together. You both have that 'don't give a crap' attitude, you're both dangerous in the ring, you two are just perfect for one another."

"Well I'm dangerous in the ring because of my past, I did the more extreme stuff. I wanted to come into this company different than any other Diva. I'm surprised they even signed me, because I was more extreme than the others. Now that I think of it, hearing the talk about Dean, he was on the extreme side himself. I remember just being curious one day and looking up his old stuff before he got here. Barbed wire, chained to his opponent, light tubes, panes of glass, mousetraps, everything. Sure that's a little more extreme than me, but I guess we both really are dangerous in the ring aren't we?"

"See? Perfect for each other. Whatever it is he does tonight to you, let me know. I want full details Kayla."

"Yes, I'll give you all the details."

"Speaking of your perfect future boyfriend..." Kaitlyn points to the TV monitor when they replay SmackDown from last week when The Shield came out as 3MB surround Triple H in the ring, following that up by attacking them.

"...shut up." I start to blush.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guests at this time, 3MB. Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre and Jinder Mahal. Gentlemen tonight on-"

"-let's just get this straight to the point okay? We're here to call out The Shield. Yeah, you heard me. We're going out there right now, and we're calling The Shield out."

"Yeahhhh!"

I raise my eyebrow.

"They're not serious are they? Good luck with getting your asses kicked. Sorry, not sorry."

"What a big mistake they're making."

"Tell me about it."

3MB are in the ring when the commercial is over, Heath with a mic in hand.

"Last week on SmackDown, the greatest rock band in WWE history was gonna make an example out of the Game Triple H, but nooooooo. That other 3-man cover band The Shield wanted to come out here and try to steal the spotlight? It ain't gonna happen boys."

"We're the only three man band that rocks faces. Baby!" Jinder adds.

"Shield! Before we send you all on a highway to hell, I suggest you walk out here right now and hand us a hand written apology, right now!" Drew finishes.

"Hand written apology? Is he serious?"

"They won't reduce themselves to that. They're smarter than that." I remark.

And instead of The Shield, it's Brock Lesnar.

"Now they really are going to get their asses kicked." I snicker.

The first person he goes after is Heath and he gets sent out of the ring. It's total chaos in the ring, ending with an F5 to Drew. He then eyes Heath as he starts to get in the ring, but then decides against it and tries to run, only for Brock to quickly get out and basically knock Heath into next week.

"Should've run when they had the chance."

Once Brock was done, out comes Paul Heyman.

"Well, there's the walrus."

"Two most annoying people in the WWE."

"I told you last week, my client is ready for a fight. And the fight that my client wants and has demonstrated a message to everyone tonight, is against Triple H. On Sunday night...April 7, 2013, Triple H did something no other man in WWE history or anywhere else on the face of this planet has ever pulled off, and I'm sorry to say this in front of you my friend and my client. Triple H knocked out Brock Lesnar."

"He sure as hell did." I nod.

"And truth be told, to me Triple H, that makes you one hell of a man. That makes you a fighter. That makes you a warrior worthy of admiration. If Triple H were here tonight, I would look him in the eye, I would shake his hand, and I would say 'Sir, I respect you for what I witnessed you do at WrestleMania'."

"Uh huh...I smell BS."

"See, I know that you feel the same way that I do, but unfortunately for Triple H, Brock Lesnar does not share my opinion! So now, we have a problem. And that problem is that Triple H, you're hollow victory at WrestleMania, at best it just evens up the score. Because now you're 1-1 with Brock Lesnar. And there can only be one dominant alpha male in the WWE Universe. So how do we settle this problem? Well, there's a major event calling up. And that major event is called Extreme Rules. So my client Brock Lesnar and I are proposing a match in which a man that is knocked out unconscious, will be shown no mercy. An unconscious man that will be victimized, because ladies and gentlemen it's time to get barbaric. It's time for a match in which skin gets ripped away from bones, where a career can end in a nano-second. It's time to get primal, it's time to get un-censored, it's time to get ruthless, it's time to get raw, it's time...to get...extreme. So my client proposes Triple H vs Brock Lesnar in a down and dirty, old school steel cage match. And since I know Triple H will be down with that, we got two words for you. Challenge issued."

"Thank god that's over. I wish we could mute these TVs when he comes out. But then again, I think we'd be able to still hear him."

"I wouldn't doubt it. He does have a big mouth."

"He really does."

And not too soon after that, I hear my phone go off, telling me I had a text. I take it out of my pocket and look at the screen.

"Unknown number." I give Kaitlyn a weird look.

"Read it anyway."

"Okay...let's see. It says, you're injustice will soon be solved. Dean...it's got to be him. By how did he get my number?"

"There are ways, trust me. He may know someone who knows you or already has your number."

"I just wonder when this will happen. I'm curious."

"You and me both."

After the break, came the next match of the night. Kofi would go one on one with Antonio Cesaro for the United States Championship. During the match, Kofi managed to hit Trouble in Paradise on Cesaro, but he rolls to the outside of the ring and in the time it took him to get back into the ring, he was able to kick out of the pinfall attempt. They would battle back and forth for control, but out of nowhere, Kofi would catch Cesaro with Trouble in Paradise for a second time, this time being successful in pinning Cesaro to become the new United States Champion.

"You've got to be kidding me. He wasn't even in a decent feud with Cesaro. You know who deserves that? Mike. He was in a decent feud with Cesaro up till WrestleMania and he didn't win the title at all. Kofi gets put in a one on one title match with no feud and wins. I see how it is. I'm sorry, that just pisses me off. I actually feel like talking to Dean about that. Now that...that's an injustice."

"Kofi Kingston, congratulations. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Josh...all I got to say for myself is this, I just brought the United States Championship back home baby!"

"Yeah? You're not from the United States either." I huff, crossing my arms over my chest.

Once Kofi was gone and the ring was clear, they replay footage from last week's match between Del Rio and Swagger, where in the end, Ziggler ended up cashing in on Del Rio to become the new World Heavyweight Champion. Once that was over, they show Dolph, AJ and Big E heading to the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new World Heavyweight Champion, Dolph Ziggler!"

He, AJ and Big E walk down to the ring, getting into it. Dolph grabs a mic from AJ and is ready to speak.

"Enough. Thanks babe. Last week, I successfully cashed in my Money in the Bank contract and became the new World Heavyweight Champion! And it was the single greatest moment in the history of Monday Night Raw. And it was all because of me. Because of me! And you may say to yourself, how can you possibly top that? How can I possibly top myself? It's easy. There has never been a World Heavyweight Champion as charismatic, as athletic, as flamboyant, you name it, I got it, and I do it better than everybody else! It's time to face facts, yeah it's time to face facts. I am just too good. Some of you may boo and that's fine. I don't care. Listen to me as loud as you possibly can, I don't care! Just remember that when you're watching an NFL game, and someone scores a touchdown, they're showing off. And if anybody happened to catch Louisville in the NCAA basketball tournament, anyone see what they did? Showing off. Showing off is what you do when you are simply better than everybody else. And I back it up every single night. Now, when you're as good as I am, perks obviously come with the job. Fame, fortune, everyone wants your autograph, oh and uh...oh yeah this." He kisses AJ.

"See no one will ever be as good as me. No one will take this title off my hands. No one-" Dolph gets cut off by Del Rio, and he comes down to the ring.

"Ricardo don't need those crutches, he's walking fine."

"Escucha amigo. Last week...last week I congratulate you and told you when the time was right, I will invoke my rematch clause and that's what I'm doing right here. I want my rematch right night here in Greenville! And I want it! I want it right now!"

"Yeah right. No no no no no, listen. You hobbled down here given that's great, I'm really proud of you, cool story bro. Listen, you need to-"

"-Excuse me!"

"Oh god." I roll my eyes.

"Excuse me! Hurt or not, Alberto wants a rematch. And he gets one. So I need a ref, because this match is starting right now."

"Dolph will retain. I know it."

Before the match could begin however, out comes Swagger and Colter.

"Oh, what now?"

"Hold it hold it hold it. Before this match gets started, let's get something straight here. There would not be a money in the bank cash in or a Dolph Ziggler as World Heavyweight Champion without Jack Swagger. Jack Swagger is a real American. He's a REAL champion. And Dolph, the only reason you beat Alberto Del Rio in the first place is that Jack tore him to pieces. He couldn't even stand on his own two feet. So Dolph, you don't deserve to be World Champion, and for damn sure Alberto you don't deserve another shot at it."

Once Swagger gets in the ring, Del Rio clotheslines him right back out, but when Del Rio's attention is on Big E, Swagger attacks Del Rio from behind, ramming the already injured leg of Del Rio into the steel ring post. Swagger then locks in the Patriot Lock on Del Rio, torturing him until the refs are able to break it up, and tending to Del Rio.

"Well it's clearly going to be a break after that, so I'm gonna get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Sure. You know what I like."

"Right." I nod, getting up and heading out of the locker room. I decide against going to catering this time and find one the drink machines in the backstage area. It takes a bit, but I end up finding one. As I head for it, I then get pulled into a side corridor, and the next thing I feel is the cold, hard wall against my back. Before I could even say anything, a pair of lips ended up against mine. It came as a surprise, so I didn't kiss back at first. But once I relaxed, I started to kiss this person back. My eyes were closed obviously so I couldn't see who it was...for now. But that changes when I go to wrap my arms around the mystery person's neck. I feel a vest with pockets, tons of pockets. Then I feel a shirt underneath. My hands move to their hair and I feel that it's wet and slicked back. I feel hands hold my face and I can feel tape wrapped around the palms. That's when it dawned on me. Dean Ambrose was kissing me, and I was kissing him back.

When he had finally pulled away, I had opened my eyes to meet his pale blue ones, my face still in his hands.

"Dean..."

"Surprise."

"...this was the injustice you needed to fix?"

"Almost. Part of it. I can solve this all the way if you agree to out with me."

"Well how can I say no after that kiss? When?"

"Tomorrow night, after the tapings, before we go on tour with SmackDown."

"I'd actually really like that. You're not so bad afterall."

"Don't let anyone know, it'll ruin my reputation." He chuckles.

"Secret is safe with me. So the injustice of mine was not being in a relationship with you then huh?"

"Basically. Like I've said before I've been watching you."

"Right. So after tomorrow night we'll officially be together then?"

"I would hope so."

"Well good. You're making me fall for you anyway."

"Was I now?"

"The rose did it. Maybe now Kaitlyn and Layla can stop teasing me about it." I laugh.

"Teasing you huh?"

"Yeah. They were firmly convinced that you had a crush on me. And that I had one on you. The truth did end up coming out."

"From both you and myself."

"Right."

"So what were you doing before I had pulled you over here?"

"Oh I was getting drinks from the vending machine for me and Kaitlyn. We're really not doing anything until her match at the end of the night. She wants me there for her in case the Bellas do Twin Magic."

"No match for you tonight?"

"Not tonight."

"That's a shame. I like seeing you compete out there."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Well if it means anything, I like the matches you're in too. But anyways, what are people gonna say if they see us together backstage?"

"Shouldn't worry about that really. I've got that covered. So, I should probably let you go now then huh?"

"Yeah, or Kaitlyn will give me the 20 questions of what took me so long. I'll just tell her the truth. So I'll see you later then."

"Mmhmm, one more thing before you go." He grins, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine again.

"I think I can get used to that." I grin after he pulls away.

"Good, because it'll never stop." He says, letting me go.

"Never said I wanted it to. But I should...go now."

"Right." He nods, and I'm able to slip away from him.

Just as I reach the vending machine, my phone goes off with a text from Kaitlyn. I look to the side and see Dean exiting the corridor and heading down the hall, he turns around so he's facing me, walking backwards. He waves and then winks before turning back around and disappearing down the hall. I shake my head amusedly and look at my phone.

_Kayla, did you die or something? I'm sure it doesn't take this long to get our drinks. _

_I got lost. I wanted to find a vending machine. I decided against catering tonight. _

_Lost? Are you sure? You know this arena. Wait, did you bump into Dean and get lost in his eyes?_

_Shut up. I'll be back soon. LOL. _

_Whatever you say._

I put my phone back in my pocket in favor of taking out the money I had in there. I get my drink first, and then Kaitlyn's. Then I head back to the locker room. I ended up missing most of the next match, since it had started during my little encounter with Dean. When I got back to the locker room, it was the middle of the match.

"Took you long enough." Kaitlyn jokes, as I hand her the drink.

"Yeah, kind of got distracted."

"What happened? You're like a whole lot more happier and grinning like an idiot."

"I ran into Dean. Well not really."

"Enlighten me."

"Well I had spotted the vending machine and I was heading towards it, next thing I know I'm pulled into this corridor, leaning against a wall and then there are lips on mine. I didn't know who it was, but I started to kiss back and then I felt a protective vest, and then wet and slicked back hair. Then hands were holding my face and I felt the tape on them. When they finally pulled away, I saw that it was Dean."

"O...M...G. So did he tell you what this injustice was?"

"Basically the fact that we weren't in a relationship. He said the kiss was half of solving the injustice, and to solve the rest would be to go out on a date with him tomorrow night."

"Awwww Kayla's got a date."

"Shut up."

"So this must mean you two are official then?"

"Basically."

"No wonder why you're grinning like an idiot. She his feelings came out to you. Did yours come to him? Oh wait, what am I talking about, you kissed him back. Of course your feelings came out to him."

I can't help but blush.

"And you're blushing. Thank god we shopping the other day. Or we'd be going tomorrow."

"I know right?"

When we turn our attention to the screen, the winners of the match ended up being Daniel and Kane, with Daniel pinning Darren to pick up the win for him and Kane.

"Oh boy...we have to hear monkey boy talk next." I roll my eyes.

"Does anyone really pay attention to him?"

"I don't think so." I laugh.

"April 7, 2013, WrestleMania. It was the greatest night of your career John. And it was the worst night of mine. You beat The Rock, you found your redemption and you won the WWE title. Good for you. You were on top of the world and I was on the bottom. Only one place to go for both of us John. Me up, you down. Let me remind you. There must be so many questions swimming through your head. Why...why Ryback? What did I do? Well maybe you know John. Maybe you saw it in my eyes before I took your head off last week. But really, what choice did I have? After everything I've been through, to find myself the day after WrestleMania staring up from the bottom of the ladder again. That was not gonna happen. But I'm getting ahead of myself John. You're probably thinking, I helped that guy out. I took him under my wing, and this is how he repays me? You did reach out to me when I came into the WWE. You told the WWE Universe that this Ryback is my friend. And he's an okay guy. I remember you even gave me your title shot, when you were injured. Which I think more people wish you were more often. You made me feel like I belonged. You offered me a seat at the table, and you promised me that you would always have my back. What's obvious to me now, is that a friendship with John Cena is nothing more than a promise of living in the shadow of John Cena. I am not an after thought, I am not sidekick, and there is no light bright enough, not even the spotlight commanded by John Cena to eclipse the force known as Ryback. If you're Superman, say hello to Kryptonite. How many times Cena, how many times when you run your road to redemption, did you leave me to defend for myself? Where were you...where were you when I was so close to my WWE Championship so I could taste it? Remember this? You said I could trust you. You said you had my back. Six times John. Six times I was attacked by The Shield. Where were you? Designing your latest T-Shirt? Where were you? But the three times you were attacked, I was there every time. But I understand. You had priorities. You were focused on one goal. Winning back the WWE title. You got lucky at the Royal Rumble, and you grabbed your place at the table. And then at Elimination Chamber, you left me alone in the ring to fend off The Shield by myself. AGAIN. Because you were on your way. You saw that golden prize at the end of the road, and good for you John. You did what you set out to do. You're the big winner. Last week while you stood in the ring and you made your little jokes, I stood in the back and watched you act like no one else deserved to be there. Like I didn't exist. Like that title didn't rightfully belong to me. I stood back there and waited for you to say something. To admit that you were only there because I wasn't. You tried to keep me in your shadow, you tried John. But last week I showed you, I showed you that I'm stepping out of it and you'll have to see me for what I am. And what I am John is the biggest threat to your WWE title reign ever. Ryback rules."

The next match of the night we would see Wade Barrett in action with Truth in a non-title match. In the end it was R-Truth hitting the What's Up on Wade to pick up a win over the Intercontinental Champion. Then Vickie is seen backstage with Brad Maddox.

"I just heard from the doc, and he said Del Rio definitely can't compete tonight. We're...come in!" Brad calls when there's a knock on the door.

"Brad, Vickie." Teddy Long acknowledges. "I'm sure you guys have heard about uh..Alberto. Vickie listen. Listen, don't sweat it alright? Now I've got a solution. Tonight, Jack Swagger goes one on one with Dolph Ziggler. Now I've already got it set up."

"Whoa you set it up?"

"Stop worrying playa, alright? Now I've already spoke to Swagger, and I gave him a little bit of extra incentive."

"I like it. But does Booker T know about this?"

"I don't know."

"I like it." Brad remarks.

"So do I."

"Go tell somebody man."

"It's not my job playa, you need to go tell somebody."

"Yeah right."

"That's your job. My office, you leave. Yes."

"Poor Brad. Oh well." I snicker.

After the break, Khali comes out with Hornswoggle and Natalya for the next match of the night. Out as Khali's partner, Santino.

"Oh boy, this should be interesting."

Out as their opponents, Sandow and Cody.

"Tell me, when is a bathrobe ever going to be considered fashionable wear?" I laugh.

"It never will be." Kaitlyn remarks amusedly.

"Silence!" Damien exclaims.

"I keel you." I laugh. "I always say that now, because it reminds me of Jeff Dunham. Achmed the dead terrorist. Silence! I keel you!"

"A famed philosopher once said, we are but dwarfs on the shoulders of giants."

"Myself along with my best friend Damien Sandow will be like those proverbial dwarfs and giants as we advance the cause of decency for all."

"Even in a den of ignorance like South Carolina. You're welcome!"

In the end it was Damien rolling Santino up to pick up the win for himself and Cody.

"Eh. And joy, we have to see Fandango up next. Or as I like to call him...Fan-Douchebag. Out of any character for Johnny they could've chosen they had to pick a douchey ballroom dancer?"

"It's better than his weird gimmick, that's for sure."

"Ladies and gentlemen, there's only been one instance where a WWE superstar made his debut at WrestleMania, and was successful at that. And against the first ever undisputed WWE Champion Chris Jericho. Now since last Monday Night, everyone in the world has been Fandango-ing. Just this past week alone, there's been over 100,000 instances of it on social media. Let's take a look."

Then a video package is shown from everywhere social media, where everyone was Fandango-ing.

"I really don't see what the big craze is." I shrug my shoulders.

"That's right. So here her is tonight, I hope I pronounce his name right, Faaandaaangoooo."

"How about...yawn. And tell me, why do his dancers always think they're all that?"

"Who knows."

"So, Fandango, I have to ask you. Did you ever thing for o-"

"Shhhhh. Jerry, how are your hips feeling?"

"How are my hips? Well they're still here."

"Can you move your hips Jerry? Can you...can you move em?"

"Yeah I think it's time for me to move my hips back over to the announce position okay?"

"Who here tonight wants to go Fandango-ing with me? Do you people right here, do you want to go Fandango-ing huh? Do ya? What about these people right here. Do you want to go Fandango-ing? What about you? Do you want to go Fandango-ing? You? Do you want to go Fandango-ing? Before we go Fandango-ing, I need for you to do one thing. And that's pronounce my name correctly. It goes like this, Faaaaan...no, Faaaaaan...daaaaaaan...no no, you need to breath in the A's. Daaaaaan...goooooooo. Now put that all together, put it all together, what do you get? Faaaandaaaaangooooo! It's quite obvious that you cannot pronounce my name correctly. So you can all go Fandango yourselves."

"Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in welcoming the new WWE Champion, John Cena. John we heard what Ryback had to say earlier-"

"Yeah we all heard what Ryback had to say. Apparently Ryback has a problem with me. I'm not hard to find. And later on tonight, I'm gonna go out to that ring and make it real easy for Ryback. I'll even change into the bright yellow shirt. I'll be the guy holding onto this, ready to handle my business with him face to face, man to man."

It isn't too long after that until Swagger and Colter come out for Swagger's match against Dolph. In the end, it was Swagger catching Dolph with a roll up to pick up a win over the champ. After the match, Del Rio would strike, pummeling Swagger on the stage before draping the arm of Swagger over the edge of the stage, wrenching on it with a modified version of his cross armbreaker, before refs rush out, getting Del Rio to break the hold.

"Can't say he doesn't deserve it. Swagger has been a thorn in everyone's side since he got back. And if he thinks he's getting that title, he can think again."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Celtic Warrior, Sheamus. Sheamus, earlier tonight you and Randy Orton-" Striker gets cut off when Mark Henry attacks Sheamus out of nowhere.

"Now that is uncalled for." I shake my head.

"Biggest bully there is."

Cole, Jerry and JBL are just confused at why he attacked Sheamus, and then Punk's music goes off and he walks out with Heyman.

"Watch him complain and whine about how he lost to Undertaker. I really don't wanna hear it. You lost, get over it."

Punk just stands there, with a mic in his hand, being silent.

"Any day now. Wasting our time here."

"For 434 days, as WWE Champion, I couldn't enjoy the ride because I was always looking around the corner at what was next. The WWE Championship meant the world to me. It was everything I dedicated my life to attaining. But I wanted that next challenge and I found the challenge in The Rock. And as I battled somebody who will arguably go down as one of the greatest superstars of all time, I still wanted more, and I looked to tomorrow. I wanted to know what the next hurdle in my career was, because I'm never satisfied with what I'm doing. I always want to do better, I always want to be bigger, I always want more. After being champion for 434 days, where do you go? After battling the most electrifying man in sports entertainment, where do you go? And I looked to the one thing that could possibly be bigger than the championship I loved so much, the one thing that would be bigger than taking on The Rock and that was taking on the streak at WrestleMania. And I pushed the Undertaker to the limit."

The crowd then gets into a 'Undertaker' and 'CM Punk' chant war. Punk turns to Heyman, hugs him, hands him the mic and then walks out.

"Well, my match is up next, let's get ready to head out." Kaitlyn states, standing with the title on her shoulder.

I nod and stand myself and I follow her out the door. We end up going out during the commercial break and wait in the ring for the show to come back on the air. When it does, Teddy is backstage with Booker T.

"You're overstepping your boundaries on this stuff man. You didn't even consult with me on this man."

"Well that's because I know what you're thinking-"

"No no no, you don't know what I'm thinking dawg."

"Well Book, Jack Swagger is now the number one contender. He beat Dolph one on one with Alberto injured. You see Book-"

"You see nothing Teddy. Now the thing is this. Alberto Del Rio, he may be injured and can't compete. That just means he can't compete tonight. So I'll tell you what, Swagger...he's gonna get his championship match. And Alberto Del Rio, he's gonna get his championship match. When Dolph Ziggler defends the World Heavyweight Championship in a Triple Threat match. Now you need to handle your business dawg, handle your business."

They put Kaitlyn's music back on as the cameras go to us in the ring. I clap with the rest of the crowd as he music fades and then the Bellas' goes off and Nikki comes out with Brie. They do their usual entrance, and Kaitlyn hands off the title to the ref. I wish her luck before getting out of the ring, and Brie does the same. The bell rings and they circle.

"Come on Nikki!" Brie cheers for her sister.

"Let's go Kaitlyn!" I cheer for Kaitlyn.

They lock up and Kaitlyn shoves Nikki off and away from her.

"Come on Nikki!" Brie cheers again, as Nikki gets back to her feet, glaring at Kaitlyn.

They circle again and lock up, Kaitlyn pushes her off again.

"Come on Nikki, don't you take that! Don't you take that! Come on Nikki!" Brie cheers yet again.

"Oh shut the hell up Brie!" I scream at her as Nikki and Kaitlyn lock up again. Kaitlyn pushes her near the ropes, but stops and then hits her with an armdrag takedown and she rolls out of the ring and to her sister. Nikki and Brie argue a bit on the outside, I get ready just in case. But they get distracted enough for Kaitlyn to kick them both to the ground through the ropes. I get closer for obvious reasons and Kaitlyn gets out and grabs Nikki and throws her out of the ring.

"Oh, you think you're tough?!" Brie causes a distraction.

"Really?" I grumble and storm over and slap Brie so hard it can be heard through the whole arena.

That however did cause a slight distraction and Nikki swipes the leg out from under Kaitlyn and she falls to the floor. Nikkie comes out and grabs Kaitlyn and throws her against the ring, before throwing her back into the ring. Kaitlyn's against the ropes and Nikki applies a submission using the ropes herself, but has to let go before 5. Just as I had walked away, Brie went up to Kaitlyn after the ref being distracted and pulls her head down so her neck bounces off the bottom rope.

"Are you serious?" I growl and go back over and grab Brie by the hair and slam her into the barricade.

"Stop getting involved!" I scream at her. "Now stay down! Come on Kaitlyn!"

Nikki goes for the cover, but Kaitlyn kicks out. Nikki gets her away from the ropes and steps on her hair and pulls her up by the arms, before slamming her back down. She goes for the cover, but Kaitlyn kicks out. She gets Kaitlyn in a submission move, but Kaitlyn manages to get to her feet, but is dropped back down. She goes for the cover, but Kaitlyn kicks out again. She gets Kaitlyn in the submission move again, but Kaitlyn gets to her feet again and reverses, only for Nikki to drop her again. She goes for the cover, Kaitlyn kicks out. Nikki then proceeds to slam Kaitlyn's head onto the apron a few times by using her hair.

"Come on Kaitlyn! You've got this!"

Another submission, but Kaitlyn gets out of it, by slamming Nikki into the corner a couple times. She hits her with a clothesline and an elbow, and then a shoulder tackle off the ropes. In the corner Nikki goes and Kaitlyn hits her with a clothesline there. She comes off the ropes now as Nikki gets out of the corner, only to get kicked in the knee and she falls. Nikki goes for the cover, but Kaitlyn kicks out. Nikki helps Kaitlyn up and throws her into the ropes, only for Kaitlyn to come back and kick her in the shoulder. She gets Nikki on her shoulders.

"Yes! There you go Kaitlyn!" I cheer.

She then drops her onto her knee and tries to pull here away from the ropes, but Nikki is hanging onto the bottom rope. That causes a distraction and I couldn't even get there quick enough. They make the switch, but I jump up onto the apron and cause a distraction myself, trying to tell the ref, they made the switch. Nikki had enough energy to crawl over and take me down off the side of the ring, so my face collides with the side of the ring. Brie however lays in the position Nikki was and ends up hooking the leg and pinning Kaitlyn.

"Oh hell no." I grumble and manage to get to my feet and slide into the ring and I attack Brie from behind. Nikki tries coming after me, but Kaitlyn ends up spearing her. I ended up kicking off my shoes in the process, or else I would be uncomfortable. I get Brie up on my shoulders and drop her onto my knee, just like Kaitlyn had taught me. My music goes off a few seconds after.

"That'll teach you to cheat!" I scream, before motioning to Kaitlyn for us to leave.

She nods and exits the ring, going over and grabbing her title, before joining me at the bottom of the ramp, after I grabbed my shoes. She puts an arm around my shoulders and we smirk up at the twins as they lay almost motionless and hurt in the ring, as they glare at us. I just shrug innocently and laugh, before Kaitlyn and I proceed up the ramp and to the back.

"I tried my best to keep them from doing the twin thing on you."

"I know, that's alright. Got them back after the match, that's all that matters."

"Haven't seen the last of them, that's for sure."

"No. And we'll be ready."

"Kayla..." We hear Dean's voice, next thing I know, his arm is around me and he's walking beside me.

"Dean."

"I like what you did out there."

"Thanks. I just wasn't having them win and get away with it. I had to do something. I wasn't quick enough to stop them from cheating. The ref never listens."

"No, unfortunately."

"So what are you doing exactly tonight? Because it's almost the end of the show and there's been no sign of either of you guys."

"You'll see."

"Uh huh. Well I'm heading to the locker room with Kaitlyn so I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure will." He nods, kissing my cheek before walking back the way he came.

I turn to look at Kaitlyn who has a big grin on her face.

"What?"

"You two are so cute together."

"Oh stop."

"It's true." She states as we walk back into the locker room.

"Yeah yeah." I laugh, sitting down, putting my shoes back on, since I didn't get the chance to yet.

Just as Raw comes back on the air, it's said and confirmed that Dean, Seth and Roman would be taking on Daniel, Kane and Undertaker next Monday when we're in the UK.

"That should be interesting."

Then they replay what happened earlier tonight with Randy, Big Show and Sheamus in their match. It isn't long until John comes out so he can address the Ryback situation.

"We're gonna see how this works then. The champ is here! And The Ryback is there. And The Champ got a little business with The Ryback. So The Ryback, get right here right now!"

It takes him a while, but Ryback finally comes out.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get changed alright?" Kaitlyn says to me.

"Yeah go ahead. I'll still be here." I nod.

"The WWE Universe sees what I see. 290 pounds, you have destroyed every single thing in your path. And when they hear 'Feed Me More', they certainly know someone is about to get hurt. So somebody like me should be shaking in his boots right now, ready to wet my khakis. But I'm not. I'm not because of your almight statement, you showed me something last week. Congratulations, you showed me exactly what type of man that you were. Because the day after WrestleMania I stood right in this ring, held up this championship and said that it is time to start anew. I made an open challenge to any WWE Superstar who thought they were man enough to earn this from me, to come down and get him some. And what did you do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. You sat. You sat and you waited until my back was turned to knock me down. And what did you do tonight? Tonight you made the WWE Universe sit through a highlight reel of excuses, and quite frankly it was boring."

"It really was." I nod.

"Ryback isn't successful because of John Cena. Ryback's been living in a shadow because of John Cena. Ryback is not champion because of John Cena. Ryback hasn't eaten 35 times a day because of John Cena. You want this. You knocked me down once and you say you are the biggest threat to the WWE Championship that I ever had, do you know who you're dealing wth Jack? I have been to war with names to likes of Randy Orton, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and those are a list of my friends. And as friends we beat the hell out of each other, because in this business friends are something, but the WWE Championship is everything! Don't get me wrong The Ryback, I understand exactly what you did last week. I just don't like how you did it. Your message...your very powerful message...the message you sent to the world! After these two weeks, this my friend has been your message. With all those muscles, you lack the two most important things it takes to be a champion. The space between your ears and a piece between your legs."

"Ohhhhhhh."

"Last week after you attacked me, you held onto this for a few moments, I bet that felt nice. I say this week we do it a little bit different." John states, whipping his hat off, taking off his dogtags and removing his shirt.

"I say this week, you make a move and see if you got what it takes to EARN a championship." John adds, whipping the mic down.

They get into a stare off, no one budging, that is until Ryback decides to leave.

"Boooooo. Coward. Wuss."

"Who's a wuss?" Kaitlyn asks.

"Ryback. He's tucking his tail between his legs and running from a fight."

_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield._

"Ooooh here comes your boyfriend."

"Shut up." I blush.

"Well your soon-to-be boyfriend." She laughs, as we watch Roman, Seth and Dean walk down through the crowd to the ring.

Right now it's only John in the ring and Ryback is at the bottom of the ramp. Roman is confused however, wondering if Ryback is going to help. Seth hesitantly climbs over the barrier and Dean follows, and so does Roman on the other side. They slowly surround the ring, looking at John and then at Ryback, climbing up onto the side, still keeping their eyes on Ryback and John. They go after John in the ring, the easy target, Ryback isn't moving towards the ring to help, he just watches in amusement. The crowd chants for John, but it's not really helping. John can't fight out of the assault. They stop the assault and Ryback continues up to the stage and that's where he stops and turns around to look on. Dean and Seth help John up and get him on Roman's shoulders, delivering their trademark Triple Powerbomb. Ryback then leaves to the back, the show ending with the Shield standing over John in the middle of the ring.

"Alright I think I'm gonna leave, head back to the hotel now. You coming too?" Kaitlyn asks.

"I think I'm gonna hang around. Probably by my car or something."

"Dean?"

"Yeah...I know it's gonna take a while for him and the others to get out of their gear so I think I'm gonna wait. I wanna say goodbye to him before I leave."

"Of course you do. Well at least walk with me to my car then."

"Well of course I will." I nod, grabbing my things and we walk out of the locker room together, heading out to the parking lot.

"So thanks for having my back tonight Kayla."

"No problem. When I get a change to teach those twins a lesson, I'm all in for it."

"Right on. So see you tomorrow night for the tapings?"

"Duh." I laugh, and we hug before she gets into her car.

I walk back to my car and throw my things into the back before leaning against it. I wave to Kaitlyn as she drives off, and I'm all alone for now waiting for Dean and the others to come out. After what seems like forever, after I see tons of co-workers leave, I finally spot them walking out the back door. Dean had noticed me briefly and when he got closer he motioned over to the car for Seth and Roman and he walked over to me.

"Thought you would've left by now."

"Couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you. Even though we're going to the same place."

"Right of course not." He nods.

"Not riding with Seth and Roman?"

"Well I was...until I saw you waiting. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not."

"So you really waited all this time...just for me?"

"Well duh. I knew it would take you some time to get changed out of your gear. Waiting out here beats waiting in there. Don't really approve of what you did out there in the ring tonight, because I'm friends with John, but you do what you have to do. By the way, you're cute with your hair in your face." I grin, kissing him on the cheek before walking around to the driver's side.

"Good to know." He chuckles, putting his stuff into the back and getting into the passenger side.

As I'm driving back to the hotel, I feel him grab my hand, holding it. I look down and back up at him, with a grin on my face. When we reach the hotel and I park, we get out and grab our things from the back, heading inside. He kept a hold onto my hand as we walked in, and we did start getting weird looks from co-workers who noticed. We reach the elevators and only have to wait a short time before the doors of one open and we step onto it.

"I have a feeling we're going to get weird looks from people all the time until they get used to us being together." I remark.

"Right, because I'm the dangerous one and you're more easy going. Although seeing what you do in the ring is just as dangerous as I am."

"I can be mean just like you when I want. That's rare occasions."

"That's what I love about you."

"Of course you do." I laugh as the elevator reaches our floor and the doors open.

We walk out onto our floor and we head to my room first.

"Well this is me." I state as we reach my door, standing outside of it.

"And I'm down there." He points down the hall.

"So, see you tomorrow?"

"You definitely will, especially for our date." He smirks.

"Yes our date, before we head overseas." I nod.

Next thing I know, he's leaning in and I end up closing the gap between us, leaning in the rest of the way. Our lips meet in a sweet, goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Kayla." He says almost in a whisper, before grabbing his things and heading down the hall, leaving me to my thoughts.


	5. Tapings Before Tour

So I actually wasn't hanging with Kaitlyn tonight because she left with the rest of the Raw roster to go on their tour. I still had Layla though, and Natalya. I didn't have many friends on SmackDown that were Divas so...but I had just arrived at the arena for the tapings. I would be having a match tonight. See after my attack on her last night, Brie asked for a one on one match against me on SmackDown. Since her and her sister weren't going on the tour for Raw to be with Damien and Cody, they could appear on SmackDown. So like I said, I walked into the arena and headed straight for the locker room so I could drop my stuff off. I had so much stuff with me tonight, considering the date Dean asked me out on for after the tapings, before we head overseas.

"So, what's this about a certain Dean Ambrose asking you out on a date Kayla?" Nattie asks me soon after she walks into the locker room.

"Let me guess, Kaitlyn told you?"

"Well of course. Do you need help picking an outfit or anything, shoes, hair..."

"Nattie, Nattie slow down." I laugh. "I've got everything sorted out. But thank you for offering. But if you'd want to help me with my hair after all the shows tonight then I'd appreciate it."

"I would love to. Now show me what you picked out, I want to see."

"Oh alright." I laugh, going into my bag and pulling out a short black dress, that was two shades of black and two fabrics. It had a ruffle down the middle, turning and going down the right thigh towards the bottom. "And the shoes..." I trail off, pulling those out as well, which were basically black dress sandals, but shoes nonetheless. "And I've got all my makeup and jewelry in here that I'll be wearing.

"Well I'm definitely going to help you look hot."

"Thanks Nattie." I laugh.

"So tell me, how do you feel about going out with him tonight?" She asks as she sits down next to me.

"To be honest, it's actually exciting really. I mean here's a guy who's just started paying attention to me, well that I've started to notice anyway. He's actually not as mean, sick and twisted as people make him out to be. Don't tell anyone though, don't wanna ruin his reputation. I'm sure the closer it gets to the end of the night for us all, I'll have those butterflies and nerves you know?"

"Of course. Plus you want the date to go alright."

"Right." I nod.

"So I see Brie has asked for a match against you tonight for SmackDown."

"Oh yeah, just because I attacked her from behind last night. I only did that because I'm sick of them cheating all the time. Honestly you'd think with Nikki getting her chest enhanced, everyone would know the difference. And yes, I'm sorry, I had to throw that in there. I just can't really stand either one of them. They walk around like they own the place. They did before they left and they still do now since they got back. They just annoy me that's all." I shrug.

It came time for the Main Even taping for tomorrow night's airing and the opening match was a 10-Man Battle Royal to determine the number one contender to Wade's Intercontinental title.

"Hey, I've got to get going, Khali's in this match and like always, I'm going out there with him." Nattie says, getting up.

"Oh of course."

In the ring currently were 10 of the superstars involved, but assuming Khali would be the match after what Nattie said, so the match would end up being an 11-man Battle Royal. Alex, Yoshi, Primo, Epico, Justin, Santino, Jimmy, Jey, Jinder and Drew were already in the ring and ready to go, until Wade came out.

"You know, when I was first informed that I had to have yet another defense of my Intercontinental Title, I was appalled. Because let's be honest, that's no way to treat the champion. But then, I had to glance at the calibre of opponent that I'll be facing."

And then that's when Khali's music goes off and Hornswoggle and Natalya come out dancing before Khali comes out. Wade just turns around and looks up at him, taking in Khali's stature, before he heads down tot he ring with Nattie and Hornswoggle, while Wade goes to the back. Once he was in the ring, the match had begun. The eliminations were as followed in this order; Jey was eliminated by Drew, Primo & Epico eliminated Yoshi before Khali tosses Epico out of the ring, followed by Jinder. Later in the match, Alex, Primo, Justin, Santino, Jimmy and Drew all work together to try and eliminate Khali. They failed the first time and tried again, tossing him over successfully. Shortly after that, Alex sends Jimmy over the top with a dropkick, eliminating him. But then Primo comes up and eliminates Alex. Santino hits the Cobra Strike on Primo, but Primo falls through the ropes, avoiding elimination before Santino is sent out by Drew. Justin then eliminates Drew before Primo charges him, and Justin side-steps Primo, sending him over the top rope to win the Battle Royal and earn the title shot against Wade.

"Way to go Justin. Well deserved." I grin.

Just as he had went to the back, my phone started to go off. I take it out of my jeans pocket and see the screen lit up with a text from Dean. Yes ever since that one text that I didn't know it was from him, I then entered his name and updated the contact info, so now I know it's him.

_Don't got much going on for SmackDown tonight, just a promo. What about you?_

_I've got a match for SmackDown. Since I attacked Brie from behind last night, she wanted a one on one match with me to get back at me._

_Well you already know I'll be paying very close attention to that._

_Oh I know you will._

_So, all set for our date tonight?_

_Yes I'm ready. I'll be getting ready here instead of going back to the hotel. Still no hints to where we're going?_

_Nope._

_Of course not. Well I hope a dress is good enough to wear._

_A dress? Do you mind enlightening me about this...dress?_

_Nope. It's going to be surprise, just like the date._

_Taking a page out of my book. Impressive. _

_I've done my studying._

_Well then, I guess I'll talk to you later then. If not then I'll see you at the end of SmackDown._

_That you will._

I then put my phone back into my pocket, to focus my attention on Justin's title match. During the hotly contested match, Wade rolls to the ring apron to avoid Justin's 450 Splash, but behind the ref's back, Wade would rake the eyes of Justin before dropping him with the Bull Hammer Elbow to pick up the win over Justin and retaining the title.

"Damn. He should've won that."

Once both men cleared the ring, they started setting up for Saturday Morning Slam, replacing the ring skirts with the Saturday Morning Slam ones, and the lights in the arena change to green. In the first match, Jey Uso defeated Darren Young via DQ when Titus got involved. Mick came out and made a tag team match between The Usos and The Prime Time Players. In that match, The Usos won again, beating Titus and Darren. I didn't really pay attention, deciding to text Kaitlyn and talk to her a bit as the ring skirts were changed for SmackDown and everything was lit up blue. The show eventually started, and Lilian introduced Fandango who would open up the show.

"Wish you would just get to the ring already." I roll my eyes.

Once he was in the ring, his dancer gets out and he turns, looking at Lilian and getting all flirty with her.

"Lilian, you are looking excellent tonight. Lilian, have you ever been dipped before? Have you ever made moves on anyone before? Lilian, have you ever Fandango'd before? It feels good. It feels real good."

She goes to walk away, but he pulls her back into him. He spins her out and brings he back close, and up against him. Then he dips her.

"Lilian, that was absolutely..terrible." He states before dropping her.

"Ugh...jerk."

"Lilian you're a beautiful beautiful woman, but there's nothing beautiful with the way you dance. You're just like each and every one of these people who butcher my name and mock my dance. Can you at least...at least pronounce my name correctly? Pay attention. It's Faaaaan-" He then gets cut off by Santino.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fandingle. Or, is it just Mr. Dingle? I'm not sure. Either way, you have a very insulting way about you. You're a very rude person. The way you talk to the WWE Universe and what you just did to beautiful Lilian Garcia. Hello Lilian. You're a real sonnamagun. But...but, and it pains me to admit it, you got good moves brother. You got some good moves. I mean that dance...that dance just looks like so much fun. And the way the cheerleaders did it on YouTube...haaaaaa. In fact, I really hope the WWE Universe here tonight does not mind if I do my rendition of the Fandingle. You're so kind. But first I would like to introduce to you my dance partner. He's lean, he's mean, he's green, and he loves to bite. He wants to Fandingle all through the night. This is The Cobra, Fandingle. This is The Cobra. And together, we're gonna do a two-step...all over your face! Musica!"

He starts to dance to Fandango's music and starts to gets in his face with The Cobra, making him back up into the corner. Fandango goes to attack him, but Santino avoids him and makes him go over the top rope, tumbling to the floor. That ensued a match afterwards. They circle the ring, and Fandango quickly kicks him in the midsection. Fandango punches him in the corner before bouncing his face off the turnbuckle. Fandango poses for the crowd as he whips Santino to the opposite corner. Santino slingshots over him, and Fandango shoulder blocks the turnbuckle. Santino does a little dance, and Fandango kicks him in the face a few times. Fandango punches him a few times, and Santino fails at a kip-up. Fandango continues to dance before choking him on the ropes. Santino tries to kip-up again, but he fails. Fandango punches away at him, dances a bit, and applies a neck vice. Santino fights up, but Fandango takes him down before dancing over him again. Santino finally manages a kip-up before punching away at him. He splits under a clothesline and gives him a hip toss. He drops a head butt and shakes the ropes. He then takes The Cobra out, but Fandango catches him with a modified Downward Spiral for the win.

His dancer gets into the ring and sits in a split position next to Santino, after handing Fandango a mic.

"It's Faaaaandaaaaangooooo!"

Once he and his dancer walked up the ramp, I decide to get ready for my match which would be coming up soon. There was a backstage segment with Show, Teddy and Booker, which I didn't really want to pay attention to. I'm changed into my ring attire and do my hair over a bit and redo my makeup to match my attire, before sitting back down to wait until I'm called to go to the gorilla. The next match of the night would be Kofi against Wade, with Kofi coming out first, followed by Wade.

They circle the ring and lock up. Wade backs him into the corner and backs up. He goes for a cheap shot, but Kofi ducks it. He punches, but wade stops the momentum, kneeing away at him before wrenching his arm. Kofi twists out and hits a hurricanrana, covers him and gets a one count. He then follows that up with a side headlock, but Wade whips him off before hitting him with a shoulderblock. But ultimately in the end, Kofi counters Wade's pin attempt and ends up pinning him and winning.

"Sorry Wade. Run Kofi."

"Brie Bella and Kayla to the gorilla. Brie Bella and Kayla to the gorilla." I hear us being called, our match seems as though it's next.

Before I head out I make sure to send Dean a quick text.

_Match is next, be sure to watch._

Then I put my phone back with my things and I head out. As I'm walking, a camera appears in front of me, catching me heading to the ring for the match. When I get to the gorilla, all I have to do is wait. I start to warm up as I wait. It isn't long after that where they play my music. I wait a few moments like I always do, coming out like I always do. I do my stage stuff before heading down the ramp, slapping the hands of a few fans along the way before getting into the ring. I do my usual in-ring routine before hopping down from one of the corners and waiting for Brie to come out...with Nikki of course. It doesn't take too long before their music goes off and they come out together...of course. I'm so going to push for Nikki to be banned from ringside. I will not have them cheat this time.

"And introducing her opponent accompanied by Nikki Bella, from Scottsdale, Arizona. Brie Bella!"

They do the usual routine as they get into the ring, the ref makes sure to keep me back. Of course once they get into the ring, Brie starts the trash talk, the ref keeping us apart for as long as he can. I tell him and the twins to wait, and I walk over demanding a mic.

"Cut the music, cut the music! Thank you. Now Brie, there's only one way I'll have this match with you. See there was a reason why I attacked you on Monday. And that reason being...you like to cheat. So, in order for this match to be fair, I'm asking for your twin sister...Nikki to be banned from ringside." I say, dropping the mic, kicking it away, getting ready for the match and watching as Brie and Nikki yell at me.

I just shrug and give an innocent look and we all argue, until Booker T comes out.

"Hold on a minute. Ladies. Brie, Nikki, Kayla is right. You two use your so called 'Twin Magic' far too much. I know you just got back and all, but I won't tolerate that on my show. So Nikki, if you would please head to the back. If you refuse, I'll have to disqualify your sister from this match."

She leaves in an angry huff and I wave to her mockingly. As she's close to the stage, the bell rings and when I turn around, Brie charges at me. I duck quickly and she ends up in the corner. I just give her a look that tells her to bring it on. She gets closer to me and we lock up, and I get her in a side headlock. She gets up over to the ropes and pushes me off of her so I bounce off of the ropes and I duck her clothesline attempt, hitting the ropes again, coming back and leap frog jumping over her. I come off the ropes yet again and when she turns around I hit her with a dropkick which sends her across the ring. She ends up rolling out of the ring to recover, and I go to head after her, but the ref keeps me back as he starts to count.

"Screw this..." I mumble to myself and slide out of the ring behind me and wait for her to stand. When she does, I sneak around and when she turns around I clothesline her hard to the floor. I then help her up and throw her back into the ring, sliding in myself and covering her for the pin, but she kicks out. She's on her stomach, and I stand over her.

"I'll teach you not to mess with me!" I scream before grabbing her by the hair and helping her up, getting her into an abdominal stretch submission, like Natalya taught me. The ref keeps asking if Brie wants to give up and she says no, so I apply the pressure even more. She tries to reach for the ropes, but I don't let her budge. It takes her a while, but she ends up getting out of it so she's in a standing position, but my hands are still locked around her neck. She starts to power out and elbows me in the face a couple times, making me let go. I check for any blood because she hit me hard and that's what distracted me for her to hit me with a faceplant. She rolls me over for the pin, but I kick out. I get to my knees, using the ropes to get to my feet and Brie goes for a roll up and I kick out.

"Oh you bi-" I trail off before hitting her with a superkick when she turns around.

I quickly pull her away from the ropes and into the middle of the ring, and hook the leg.

1...2...3.

My music goes off and I stand, my hand being raised in victory.

"Here is your winner, Kayla!"

I decided I wasn't done yet however and I wanted Brie to suffer. So I grabbed her legs and put her in the Sharpshooter, something Natalya also taught me. The ref was telling me to let go, but I didn't want to. It took a few refs to come down and pull me off of her. They were all telling me to leave and not go after Brie again. I just scoffed and laughed, exiting the ring and heading back up the ramp, to the back.

I mouth 'oops' before giving a sly smirk and disappearing to the back finally. On my way back to the locker room, I grab a water, continuing on my way. But what I didn't know was that Nikki was close behind me. I had just spotted Dean down the hall, so I was going to head that way before going to the locker room. But before I could reach him, I was hit from behind. I turn around after being on the floor to see Nikki.

"Seriously?! Oh you're in for it now." I growl, getting to my feet fast and charging at Nikki and slamming her into an equipment crate. "Try attacking me now!" I scream and help her up, slamming her face first onto a nearby catering table. I take some of the food there and mix it into her hair, before throwing her to the floor. "I'm warning you...mess with me again and I won't be as easy on you." I growl as I get in her face, taking my water and emptying the contents all over her, before whipping the bottle at her and storming off. When I reach Dean, I stop, because he clearly saw everything. Him, Seth and Roman saw everything.

"God she irritates me. Her and her sister." I growl.

"But you sure took care of her, yes you did." Dean smirks as he recalls the fight I just had with her.

"Like I said, no one messes with me."

"Right. Well everything you've done tonight was impressive."

"Of course you think so. But I think I'm going to relax before our date. Where do you want me to meet you when we leave?"

"I'll text you."

"Alright, well I'll see you then." I lean up and kiss him quick before heading the rest of the way to the locker room.

As I rested for a bit, it was the middle of the next match which was Del Rio vs Swagger. In the end, Del Rio caught Swagger with an inside cradle for the win. Once they were cleared of the ring, Cole and them were talking on commentary until The Shield comes up on the tron.

"Attention." Dean states, snapping his fingers to get everyone's attention. "Monday Night, now there's a Raw moment that nobody's gonna forget anytime soon, especially the Champ John Cena."

"Ohhhh you can't see me." Seth mocks John's hand motion.

"I don't think that thing works anymore. We see you just fine. On your back, under our boots." Roman adds.

"You know who else saw you flat on your back John? Ryback. He watched you as we dropped you from the sky. Stood over you. And a lot of you guys out there, you're probably wondering, why didn't Ryback help John Cena? Ryback figured it out. Ryback knows how justice feels." Seth continues.

"Self-preservation. He doesn't want anymore of our trouble, he doesn't want to feel justice anymore. In fact, the look on Ryback's face on Monday, that's the same look we all saw, on the face of The Undertaker. Two weeks ago when he was surrounded by The Shield, look you can't fool us. I was standing three feet from The Undertaker, I looked right into his eyes, I know what I saw. We all saw it. It was fear. The Undertaker was afraid. The Undertaker was terrified. The Undertaker was surrounded by The Shield and he was scared to death. He's never been so relieved, so happy to see his brother Kane and his little buddy. You may be a legend to some, you might be undefeated at WrestleMania, but The Shield is undefeated PERIOD. The Undertaker is not immortal. And this Monday, on Raw, we prove that."

"20 years Undertaker, you've run this place. But there comes a time for even legends to be pushed aside. And your time is up."

"The Hounds of Justice run this yard now...big dog. Believe in the Shield."

"Believe that Deadman." Dean ends the promo.

Once that was over, Khali, Hornswoggle and Nattie came out for the next match of the night. I take out my phone and text Dean to tell him that I wanna stick around for this match.

_Hey, you're not needed the rest of the night are you?_

_Nah, the promo was it. You?_

_No, my match was it. So we can go on that date now?_

_We can. Meet you out in the parking lot by your car?_

_Yeah, I just want to watch Natalya's match here with Khali and Hornswoggle. I'll meet you there after alright?_

_Sounds good to me._

I put my phone into my bag for now, for safe keeping and then I decide to get dressed in my date outfit as I watch the match. Rosa started out against Nattie and she slaps Nattie in the face before having a whip reversed. Rosa kicks Nattie in the face and dances around, but Nattie slaps her in the face. She attempts a Sharpshooter, but Rosa gets to the ropes and pulls Nattie into the turnbuckle. Rosa hits a snapmare and a kick to the back, applying a double arm chin lock, but Nattie fights up, only to get quickly slammed back down. Rosa goes for a suplex, but Nattie counters into an inside cradle for a two count, and then clotheslines her down. At this point Epico is tagged in and Khali comes in afterwards. At this point, I had pulled on my dress after getting out of my ring attire. I put my attire and everything back into my suitcase and pull out everything else that's going with my dress. The last thing to put on after everything else was my shoes. I find a mirror and take a look to make sure everything was perfect. When I turn around, I see that Nattie, Khali and Hornswoggle had won the match.

"Yayy." I cheer, going back over to my things, making sure I had everything.

I zip my bag up and take it off the bench and pull the handle up to wheel it out. Along the way heading to the parking lot, I pass Nattie and I congratulate her on her win in the match. In return she thanks me and wishes me luck on my date with Dean. I thank her as well and continue on my way. When I get outside, I spot Dean already waiting for me, leaning up against my rental car. I smile and make my way over.

"Hope I'm not too overly dressed." I say amusedly as I walk up, seeing that he was in basically street clothes...jeans but a semi-nice shirt.

He doesn't say anything at first, but I catch him looking me over from head to toe and back up again.

"Oh no, it's fine. I figured we'd do something a little bit fun and different than a normal dinner date which I'm sure you've been taken on tons of times by guys."

"Yeah and it never really worked out with them. What'd you have in mind as to something fun?"

"Club maybe? Have a fun date before heading off overseas in the morning?"

"Well then...I picked the perfect thing to wear."

"Yes you did." He nods with that smirk of his, again looking me over.

"Are you going to stand there all night checking me out or are we gonna get going?" I laugh.

"I think you know damn well I'd love to just stand here all night and check you out. But we have a date to get to."

"You wanna drive then?" I dangle my keys.

He nods and I toss them to him. He unlocks the car and we put our things in the trunk before getting in. Once the car is started up, we head off.

"So is this really about having a fun time before going overseas or do you just want to be close to me tonight?"

"Ah you caught me. A little of both."

"I thought so." I laugh.

"And not to mention make all the guys there jealous."

"Now that I know you would do. They can be as jealous as they want. I'm going to be there with you."

It isn't long until we get there and he finds a place to park. We both get out, and he locks the car, before we head inside.

"So let's go find a table first." Dean says to me over the music.

I nod, and he grabs my hand, and leads me through the people until we find an empty table. We put our things that we had brought inside and left them at the table, and then he pulled me out onto the dance floor as an upbeat song started to play. Once we get out to the floor, I go to dance as I'm facing him, but he ends up turning me around and pulling me back against him.

"Dancing like this is better. I do want to be close to you afterall."

"I should've known."

"Yes, you should've." He smirks, as his hands rest on my hips and we dance to the music.

I think I ended up getting caught up in the dancing close to him, because we had stopped and he suggested we go back to the table and he'd get us drinks. So that's what we did and I sat down. I tell him what I wanted for a drink and he nods, heading off to the bar to get the drinks. So far this is turning out to be a good night. Makes me wonder what the next date is gonna be like. I think dating him is going to be interesting. It isn't long until he comes back with the drinks, setting mine down in front of me. I thank him as he sits next to me.

"So, having fun so far?"

"Of course I am. I'm seeing some jealous eyes around us." I laugh.

"And I say let them be. Let's see. The men are just jealous because they know they have no chance...especially with the fans which I'm sure some are here. And the women are just jealous of you, because they just wish they could have me, but they can't now."

"No, not really." I laugh. "You made me fall for you."

"That Kayla, is because of my charm."

"And let me guess, that's why all the fangirls are like in love with you?" I say amusedly as I sip at my drink.

"That's exactly why."

"Well you do have that charm factor, that's for sure."

"That's how I get them all. But this time I've got the girl."

"Yet everyone knows your reputation, especially concerning that topic."

"People change." He shrugs. "I've changed."

"Well I'm glad you did."

"So am I." He grins, taking a sip of his drink.

We decide on finishing our drinks before going back to the dance floor. We stay for another hour or two, before deciding to head back to the hotel. Neither one of us were drunk if that's what you were thinking. We stayed pretty sober, considering the fact we had to drive back. We make it back, get our things from the trunk and head inside, up to our floor. We stop at my room first.

"Well Kayla, I had fun."

"So did I. And who knew that the infamous Dean Ambrose would get a girlfriend?"

"Right? I'm sure people will find out, but I say let them, you're worth it. Still won't change my other reputation of being a badass."

"No of course not." I laugh.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bright and early. If you're not up, I'll have to give you a wakeup call myself."

"I take that as a challenge Mr. Ambrose." I give him a look.

"You'll have to wait and see won't you?"

"Yes I will."

"Goodnight Kayla." He grins.

"Goodnight Dean." I smile back, and I find us getting closer to each other and then our lips meet, in a more gentle kiss than last night backstage of Raw.

When we parted, he then headed down the hall and turned the corner, heading to his room that he shared with Seth and Roman. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face, before heading into my room to head to bed. My own personal injustice has been solved.


	6. Glasgow, Scotland

It's Thursday here overseas. Our first stop on the SmackDown tour was Glasgow, Scotland. We had left early Wednesday morning. And I mean early. Try like 5am. I was so jet lagged yesterday, I wanted to sleep all day. I did manage to sleep most of the day before Dean had called me and wanted to hang out for a bit. Despite my lingering jet lag I had agreed. But now I'm sleeping in the best I can, getting rested up for the first show of the tour tonight. I didn't have a match tonight, but Nattie asked me to be there for her in her match against Alicia tonight. Being her best friend, of course I accepted. So there I was, planning on getting as much rest as I could, when there's a knock on the door. I groan and try to hide my head under the pillow, and that's when the knocking got louder.

"Ugh, coming!" I call, dragging myself out of bed and heading over to the door.

I open it to reveal Dean leaning against the door frame.

"Dean?"

"Cute PJs." He chuckles, just letting himself in, kissing me quick.

"Thanks. I guess. So what are you doing up this early? I figured you'd be sleeping."

"Early? Kayla, do you even know what time it is?"

"No not really."

"It's almost noon."

"What? I slept that long?"

"Afraid so." He chuckles.

"Must've been really tired then."

"It seems so. I called you earlier but you didn't answer, so I figured you were sleeping. So, now that you're awake, would you like to go for lunch? I was planning on breakfast this morning, but again...you were clearly sleeping."

"Right. Sure lunch sounds good. Just let me get changed."

"Great. Seth and Roman are coming too."

I nod. "Well you can make yourself at home here in my room, I shouldn't be too long."

"Already planned on staying."

"Kind of figured with how you waltzed right in here." I laugh, going over to my things and searching for some clothes to wear.

"Figured you'd let me in regardless." He chuckles, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Uh huh." I add, grabbing the clothes and heading into the bathroom to change.

I had left the door open a crack just in case he wanted to keep talking to me while he waited.

"You know, we should get our own room together at some point." He states.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" I poke my head out of the door.

"Maybe."

"What about Seth and Roman? Don't you share a room with them?"

"Yeah, but I think they're starting to get annoyed by my constant talking about you."

"Oh, so you talk about me all the time huh?"

"Well I wouldn't say all the time."

"We'll see after this tour, can you live with that?" I ask with a giggle.

"I can try. So what do you have planned for today other than lunch with me?"

"Oh I don't know. Probably go sight seeing for a few hours before the show."

"With the girls?"

"I don't know yet."

I soon come out of the bathroom, ready to go for the day. I grab a hoodie from my things, along with slipping on some sneakers.

"I'm ready to go." I declare.

He nods, getting to his feet. "You know, I heard that there was some laser tag in town. Seth, Roman and myself were thinking of doing that. A lot of the Superstars are thinking about going too."

"Really? Well, sounds like it could be fun. I can so kick your ass at that. So I think I'll be on the opposing team." I smirk.

"Ohhh sure I see how it is." He chuckles. "Bring it on."

"Let's just go to lunch." I laugh.

He nods and holds his hand out for me to take and I take it of course and we head out of the room. As we're heading to the elevator, we happen to bump into Alex.

"Alex? You're on the SmackDown tour?"

"Oh hey Kayla, and yeah I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I smack him on the arm playfully.

"Sorry." He chuckles. "Must've slipped my mind."

"It's okay. So are you doing laser tag later?"

"Why, are you?"

"Duh."

"Well then, I'll be there. But only if you're on my team."

"Of course I'll be on your team. Friends gotta stick together right?"

"Exactly. Where are you heading now?"

"Lunch. With Dean, Seth and Roman."

"Ah, do you have a match tonight?"

"No, but I'm gonna be out there with Nattie to support her in her match against Alicia. At least I'm doing something right?"

"Right."

"Well we've got to get going, but I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, of course. Laser tag."

"Yes, Laser Tag." I laugh, as Dean and I head the rest of the way to the elevators.

"Hey, I know you're friends with him. I just hope there's no hard feelings all the times I beat him up in our dark matches while I was still a part of the NXT roster." Dean mentions.

"That was months ago. Don't worry. And I know recently you've attacked him at live events. You, Seth and Roman to be exact. Not happy about that, but nothing I can be too angry at you for. So yeah, don't worry."

Once we reach the lobby, Seth and Roman were waiting for us. They greet us as we reach them and then we head out to the parking lot and we end up getting into their rental car. Seth and Roman being the nice ones, let me sit in the front with Dean as he chose to drive. Using the GPS, we find a nearby restaurant, finding a place to park before heading in. Of course we started off with drinks as we waited for our food.

"So word is you two went on a little date Tuesday night." Seth remarks.

"Yeah, we did."

"Where'd you go?" Roman asks.

"The club. And before you say anything, he thought we should do something fun before coming on this tour."

"Understandable, because it's going to be a busy two weeks."

"Exactly. Different city each week, won't really have time to really have too much fun."

"Well we're just glad you two finally got together. The looks he was giving you before, the way he was watching your matches, how he would talk about you nonstop. It was crazy."

"Oh trust me, he told me. I told him we'll see about getting our own room after this tour. Sorry guys, you're gonna have to deal with him with the next week or so." I laugh.

"We'll deal." Roman chuckles.

It isn't long before the food gets to the table, being placed down in front of us.

"So, Laser Tag after this huh?" I ask.

"Oh yeah. Not gonna be just about work on this tour. Gonna try to have some fun."

"Well I hate to say this, but I'll be on the opposing team."

"Oh darn, such a shame."

"Sorry." I laugh. "But I can't wait though."

The rest of lunch was filled with talk of things in general. When we got the bill for the lunch, of course all three of them paid it and then we all headed back out to the car to head to the local Laser Tag. When we get there and head inside, we see most of the people we work with. That's when I spot Alex.

"See you guys in there. I think I'm gonna go hang out with Alex for a bit. It's been a while." I remark, kissing Dean quick before heading over to Alex.

"Heyy." Alex greets me with a hug, when I walk up to him.

"Ready to kick some butt?" I laugh.

"You know I am. So...you and Dean huh?" He asks.

"Yeah. He's not a bad guy really. But don't tell anyone, don't want his reputation ruined."

"Secret is safe with me. Not siding with your boyfriend for this?" Alex chuckles.

"Nah, I told Dean I could kick his ass in laser tag. This is gonna be fun."

"We can get all three of them if you and I stick together."

"I like your thinking. I've got your back."

"And I've got yours."

It wasn't long until we were let in and shown an intro video before being able to put the gear on. Once we all had our gear on we just waited for the room to be clear to head in. We all gather at our team stations, and wait for the okay to go.

"Ready for this?"

"Ready as I ever am. Remember...our three main targets are Dean, Seth and Roman. And I'm sure we're their main targets. Me especially to Dean."

"Right." He nods, as we get the signal to go.

Everyone pans out in their own direction, but Alex and I stick together.

"Think we'll be able to sneak up on them?"

"We can try. Once we find them."

When we see people coming towards us, who aren't on our team, we duck behind a wall and wait for them to pass. When they do we secretly get them and then make our way to find Dean, Seth and Roman.

"Aha, there they are." I declare as we look down at them from above.

"Aim...shoot." Alex adds and we shoot at them from above.

They of course fell the gear vibrate under the fire from the lasers. Alex and I can't help but laugh as they look around and then up to see us laughing and dashing away. That of course causes them to pan out and try to get us from both sides. When we think we're able to get away, we see Seth down the other end of the upper level where we are.

"Other way." I declare, and when we turn around we see Roman.

"Uh oh."

And then coming up behind Roman was Dean, we were boxed in.

"We're trapped."

"I second that statement."

"Nowhere to run now is there?" Dean smirks as all three of them have the lasers pointed at us to shoot at us.

"No, but Dean come on...do you really want to get me like that?" I ask, giving him the eyes.

"Dean, don't fall for that. She's trying to get you to lose focus so they can get away." Seth snaps Dean out of his daze, seeing as it was looking like he was going to let me and Alex go.

"Sorry babe. Should've thought about that before you snuck up on us." He chuckles, and then an all out war broke out between us. And before we knew it, the first round was over and we all returned to our stations.

The next round was pretty much the same, but Dean, Seth and Roman were on top of things and when the round had begun, they panned out to find me and Alex first, unlike the first round. Thanks to them however, in the end, their team had the most points and won. Since that ended up being most of our afternoon, we all decided that heading to the arena would be best.

"That was fun. See you at the arena?" I ask Alex.

"Yeah sure." He nods.

We hug each other before I go off with the other three, so we we can head back to the hotel to get our things before heading to the arena.

"So it looks like we kicked your ass in laser tag." Dean chuckles.

"This time. You guys had a three on two advantage. That's so not fair."

"Should've thought about that before ambushing us."

"I'll get you next time, you'll see."

"Suuure."

We reach the hotel and head inside, going up to our rooms, grabbing our things.

"I'll just get ready at the arena. I'm only dressing to look good during Nattie's match." I remark as I make sure I have everything in my case. "I'll come find you and the others after I'm ready." I add.

He nods, making sure he has all of his things too, before we head back out to the car, where Seth and Roman are already waiting for us. We put our things in the trunk as well and climb into the backseat since Seth was driving and Roman was in the passenger seat. It didn't take a long time to get there, and of course when we pulled in, people were already waiting to get in, also hoping to get a glimpse of us showing up, which they did. While we were getting our things out of the trunk, they were of course all excited and screaming for our attention. When we finally had our things, we heading over in their direction, since the door was near them obviously. Didn't really have time to stop and sign autographs, which is something I would do. But as we pass them, we wave before disappearing into the building.

"Just wait until the fangirls find out about us." I laugh, talking to Dean.

"They probably thought something was up when they saw us all walk in together."

"Probably thinking I'm part of The Shield. But that's definitely not going to happen."

"Right, although...it's not a bad thought."

"No it's really not. I mean, you'd be contributing a lot to the group. With your skills and attitude." Seth remarks.

"Yes I know, but like you guys said at WrestleMania Axxess, why mess with what you already have because no one can defeat the three of you as a group as it is."

"Undefeated. Yup."

We reach the Divas locker room first, and that's where I leave the group, getting a quick but lingering kiss from Dean to hold us both over for the time being. They head off and I head into the Divas locker room so I can change for the show. I didn't get ready right away since the show wasn't for a couple more hours or so. So once I dropped my stuff off, I wandered around the backstage area. As I'm walking around, I bump into Ted.

"Ted!" I exclaim, practically jumping on him in a hug.

"Great to see you too Kayla." He chuckles.

"I don't see enough of you lately. You got a match tonight?"

"Yup, against Fandango."

"Really? Good luck."

"Thanks. What about you?"

"No match tonight. But I am going to be out there with Nattie for her match against Alicia. I'm hoping to have at least a few matches on this tour."

"Right, of course. You always put on the best matches."

"Why thank you. So do you. I can't wait to see your match. You always have fun, and that's what people love. But you know, I'm glad I got booked on the SmackDown tour. You're here, Alex is here, it couldn't get anymore better than this."

"Justin's here too."

"Even better. I think I'll go find him. See you later?"

"Of course." He nods, hugging me before I head off to find Justin.

After walking for a while, I find him and his back is turned to me for the time being. So I decide to sneak up on him. When I do, I jump on his back. Because I'm the only one he lets do that, and he knows it me by that.

"Justin!" I exclaim. "My favorite resident werewolf."

"Nice to see you too Kayla." He chuckles.

I hop down from his back and he turns around to face me.

"Ted told me you were on the SmackDown tour so I had to come find you."

"Of course. So what are you doing for the show?"

"No match, just ringside support."

"Natalya?"

"Yup. You?"

"Title match...against Wade."

"That's awesome. You deserve it definitely." I nod.

"It's been a long time coming, yeah."

"You know this tour is gonna be awesome. Me, you, Ted, Alex. I couldn't ask for a better time. I don't see quite enough of Ted and Alex as of late."

"Right. But you get to see them on this tour at least."

"Definitely. Should've been at the laser tag today. Now that was fun. Alex and I got our asses kicked, but it was fun nonetheless."

"Of course."

The rest of that time, I decided to spend talking with Justin. Before we knew it, it was getting close to show time.

"Oh, well look at the time. I should be getting ready for the show."

"Yeah, me too. See you later then."

"Yup." I nod, hugging him and then heading back in the direction of the Divas locker room.

When I walk in, Nattie is already there getting ready herself and so was Alicia.

"Hey girls." I greet, going over to my things to get my outfit out for the show.

"Hey Kayla." Nattie greets.

"So Nattie tells me you had a date with a certain Dean Ambrose the other night." Alicia remarks.

"Yeah, I did." I nod, as I sit, taking my shoes off so I can get changed.

"What happened? Where'd he take you?" Alicia asks, excited.

"Well he wanted to do something fun before we came on the tour, so we went to the club. And it was fun. I'm sure a more romantic date will be coming soon. He's unpredictable, so who knows. So, I can't wait for your match tonight you two. I always love being there for you in your matches Nattie."

"I love having you there too. Always great to have friends as backup."

"Right. And Alicia don't think I'll hold back from getting involved, you know I will get involved somehow."

"Oh I know. Bring it on girl."

I laugh and then start to get ready for the show myself. I get dressed into a red dress with heels to match. I leave the jewelry I had on today on. I stick to mostly what I wore today since it went with the dress. I finished off everything with the matching makeup and I just put waves in my hair instead of leaving it straight.

"You look amazing. As always."

"Thanks. Now I'll see you two out there. I told Dean I would come find him once I was ready for the show. He must be going crazy without me." I laugh, before heading out of the room in search of Dean.

As I walk down the hallways, I ask a backstage attendant if they know where Dean is and they tell me. I thank them and head down that way. When I reach where they are, I wave to Seth and Roman. They could see me, but Dean's back was to me as he was getting ready for the show still, but only wrapping his hands. I motion to Seth and Roman to be quiet as I walk up behind Dean.

"Kayla, you really think you can sneak up behind me wearing heels?" He chuckles.

"Darn. I tried."

"The heels and the perfume is what gave you away. You wore the same perfume today." He says, turning around.

"I tried." I shrug, walking up as he turns around and wrap and arm around his waist as he finishes wrapping his hands.

"You two are really going to be all lovey dovey in front of us?"

"No I have respect. Don't worry." I shake my head.

"I'll try my very best." Dean adds.

"Tell me something, did he go crazy without me all afternoon?" I ask.

"Just a bit." Seth chuckles.

"Poor you."

"Yeah yeah." He leans down and kisses me quick to make up for it for now.

"So, hanging out with us the whole night?"

"Definitely. For tonight anyway." I nod.

It isn't long until the show had started. Now with this being a live event, there really weren't any TVs to watch the matches so we just stood there and listened to the matches while talking amongst each other, of course with Dean being occasionally touchy, and playing with my hair. The first match was announced as an eight-man tag team match and we heard Alex's music go off first, followed by 3MB's and then Santino. Their opponents, Darren, Titus, Primo & Epico. It was kind of weird knowing that Drew and Jinder were playing the faces since they're usually heels, but whatever changes things up a bit I suppose. In the end it was Alex's team getting the victory. I smiled, knowing that even though it was in a tag team match, he still won a match. But then the guys headed out quickly and ended up attacking Drew, Dean grabbing a mic after the attack.

"At long last, there will be justice in Glasgow, Scotland. Tonight there are three criminals in this building. And they will be put on trial and sentenced by your judge, your jury, your law, The Shield." Dean beings.

"We are infiltrating this entire continent one country, one city at a time! And it starts tonight with Sheamus...and the legendary New Age Outlaws." Seth adds.

"And we got four words for you. Believe...in The Shield!" Roman finishes and they all head to the back.

"You know, I'm just glad you chose against attacking Alex. I so would not be happy with you guys." I remark as they come back to where I was left standing as they had gone out for that attack and statement.

"Doesn't mean it won't happen though. We do what we have to, to make a statement and send a message."

"As long as you don't injure him I think I'll be fine."

The 2nd match of the night, which I could tell was Ted's because Fandango had gone out first. I roll my eyes, knowing that he went out there with Summer Rae, one of the newest Divas I can't stand. Ted came out next and all I could picture was him mocking Fandango with dancing, which he's done before. Ted ended up losing that match, which I was so upset about when I heard Fandango's music go off as the winner.

"Ugh. Ted deserved to win that." I roll my eyes.

Just then, that's when my phone went off.

Match is up next, head to the curtain - Natalya

"Well, looks like I'm needed. Can you hold this for me?" I ask Dean to hold onto my phone. "I'd bring it with me, but I don't want it to get ruined and I can't exactly hold onto it if I'm getting involved in the match."

"Yeah sure, no problem. " He say, taking my phone and putting it into one of the many pockets of his vest.

"You're the best...when you need to be." I kiss him quick, before heading off to the curtain to meet Nattie and Alicia. When I get there, Alicia is heading out first.

"So was he going crazy without you?" Nattie laughs.

"He was, just a bit."

Once Alicia's music faded, they hit Nattie's.

"And her opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada. Accompanied by Kayla, Natalya!"

She and I hug before she gets into the ring to do her thing. Once both were ready, the bell run.

"Come on Natalya!" I cheer.

They circle each other before locking up and they get into the ropes, Alicia having to back up. After she does, she shoves Nattie back into the ropes. She knees her in the gut and the twists her arm and wrist, starting the trash talk. Nattie ends up countering it and holds her to the apron with her arm locked around one of hers.

"There you go."

Alicia gets out of it and counters the hold herself, locking her legs around her neck. Nattie kicks up and out of it, trash talking herself, but Alicia grabs her head and Nattie gets out of it, sending Alicia across the ring. She backs up into one of the corners and Nattie runs at her, only for Alicia to hop up to the top rope and Nattie goes shoulder first into the turnbuckle. Alicia goes for a rollup, but Nattie rolls out of it and grabs her legs going for the Sharpshooter, but Alicia struggles, grabbing the bottom rope, and Nattie has to let go. The ref is distracted, so I take the chance and slap Alicia across the face as she's leaning against the ropes, facing me. I then walk away like nothing happened. Nattie ends up hitting Alicia with a Monkey Flip, but Alicia lands on her feet and counters that as well. Alicia leap frog jumps over Nattie and then she locks her ankles around her neck as she's in a handstand position. Nattie counters and slams Alicia down on her knees. She goes for the Sharpshooter again, but Alicia gets to the ropes. Alicia ends up tripping Nattie too. She starts the trash talk again, but Nattie kicks her in the face as she reaches down to grab her. She then sends Alicia across the ring. Alicia tries for a timeout and goes for a handshake.

"Psh, you don't get timeouts." I roll my eyes.

Alicia pouts and goes for the handshake, but Nattie isn't having that. She goes for a roll through, but Alicia powers out. Alicia rolls out of the ring and since the ref is paying attention I can't do anything. Nattie gets out of the ring and starts to chase her, getting back into the ring and she kicks and slaps Alicia hard. But as Nattie comes off the ropes, she gets caught and hit with a vicious backbreaker from Alicia. She goes for the cover, but Nattie kicks out.

"Come on Natalya!"

Alicia helps her up, throwing her into the corner a few times before slapping her herself. She then gets her in a crossface submission before wrapping her legs around her waist in a body scissors. I then start clapping and that gets the crowd going and she uses her strength, but loses her balance and Alicia takes advantage, after another two count. It wasn't too long after that where Nattie came back and got Alicia in the Sharpshooter and Alicia tapped out.

"Yes!" I cheer as Nattie gets her hand raised in victory.

After she's done doing what she was doing to celebrate, I enter the ring and hug her, raising her hand in victory myself. She then hugs me and we leave the ring, heading to the back.

"That was a great match Nattie. I gave Alicia a slap of my own while the ref was distracted with you."

"Thanks, and I heard it. I suppose you're off to your boyfriend now?"

"Well he does have my phone so...yeah." I laugh. "See you later?"

"Of course." She nods, hugging me before we go off in different directions.

I get back to the guys and I ask Dean for my phone back.

"Oh, I think you'll have to find it yourself." He smirks.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard considering only a certain size pocket can hold my phone. Plus I think I saw which one it was, so phone please. Maybe next time." I laugh.

"You're no fun." He says, going into the pocket and pulling out my phone, handing it to me.

"I don't think Seth and Roman would want to see me feel you up to find my phone. Am I right?"

"Well we could've turned around..." Roman starts.

"...no, you're right." Seth interjects.

"I thought so."

I then find a chair and sit, since standing in my heels were killing me. The rest of the night went as followed. Mark Henry beat Khali, Randy beat Big Show, Wade unfortunately beat Justin in the title match. Del Rio beat Swagger in a no DQ match. And it was time for the guys' match. I decided to follow them so I could watch the match from the crowd entrance. It's better than sitting where I was listening. Out first as their opponents were The New Age Outlaws. They did the usual promo they always do, before Sheamus comes out as their partner. It isn't long until their theme goes off and I give Dean a quick kiss before they walk through the blocked off entrance into the crowd where we were. I stayed there so I could watch the match instead of just hearing it. The match was definitely worth the main event, and it seemed like the guys were going to win, but they ended up losing...by DQ.

"Well DQ is better than nothing." I mumble to myself, and then decided to head to the backstage area because that's where they'd be heading. I also wanted to get out of the dress and back into my casual wear. I'm sure Dean would be waiting for me outside of the locker room when I was finished anyway. So I went right to the locker room to change out of the dress and into what I wore when I came here. After I'm changed, I make sure I have everything in my bag and then make my way out.

"Enjoy the match?" Dean asks me and I look to my left to see him leaning against the wall, just waiting for me.

"Yes, I enjoy all your matches. The whole thing ending in a DQ doesn't really sit right with me, but you do what you have to do. So, Seth and Roman?"

"Already at the car. I stayed back to wait for you."

"Aw, how sweet."

"Like I said, I can be sweet when I want to."

"Yes, I know." I lean up and kiss his cheek. "I'm ready to get out of here if you are."

"After you."

"Of course." I roll my eyes with an amused look, and I head down the hall first with him trailing behind for a while before coming up to walk beside me. We reach the parking lot and get to the car, being the last ones to put our things in the trunk, Seth and Roman already being in the front of the car, just waiting for us. Once our things are all set, the trunk is closed and we get into the backseat.

"Took you long enough."

"Shush Seth. He was just waiting for me to exit the locker room. I went back there at the end of your match, once it was over. That's my fault really."

"Suure."

He then starts the car and we head off back to the hotel, splitting up once we get to our floor, going to our rooms.


	7. Double Shows

"So we're booked tonight for the live event, and we're booked for Raw. How are we going to get over to the O2 Arena in London?" I question Dean as we're packing our things to head to the SmackDown live event tonight in Cardiff. "I mean, I get a chance to get a shot at the title. I've been booked in the Number One Contender's Battle Royal tonight."

"Kayla, relax. We'll get there. I don't think they would book us on two shows, if they didn't know how to get up from Point A, to Point B. We'll make it there on time, and you'll be able to kick ass in that Battle Royal. Just like Seth, Roman and myself will kick ass in our six-man tag team match against Daniel, Kane and The Undertaker."

"Oh I know that. I've just never been booked for two shows in the same night that's all. Especially since one is for TV and the other is just for the crowd that's there, no cameras."

"First time for everything."

I nod, making sure I have all my things ready to go.

"Oh, what're we gonna do about our stuff? I mean depending on how we're getting to the O2 Arena..."

"We'll figure that out when it happens, don't worry. Alright?" He says, taking my face in his hands. "Just focus on what you have to do tonight."

"I will." I nod.

"Good." He remarks, leaning down and kissing me briefly. "Now are you all set to go?"

"Mmhmm, all set." I nod, and then we collect our things and head out to go to the arena for the SmackDown live event. We meet Seth and Roman down by the car since we're all riding there together. We put our things in the trunk, before piling inside and heading off to the arena.

"So who are you facing tonight exactly?" Seth asks.

"Nattie let me take her place tonight seeing as I got to get to London with you guys for that Battle Royal. So I'm facing Alicia. I believe that's being booked for after your match, which I heard was opening the show tonight. That's even better, because we can get our matches done and over with, before heading to the O2 arena. Still don't know how we're getting there, but I guess we'll find out when we get there."

"Well I don't know what you think, but I spy a helicopter..." Roman points out as we pull into the parking lot for talent.

"...must be what we're taking to get to the O2 arena." Dean adds.

"So we must get on that right after our matches. With no time to change."

"We don't know that yet. We'll find out."

"I'm assuming then we'll come back to get our stuff then right?"

"It only makes sense. But we'll see. Let's just focus on our matches."

"Right." I nod as the car comes to a stop and we all get out, getting our things from the back and then heading inside.

"I'll meet you at the usual place. Text me where when you're there?" I ask.

"Of course." Dean nods. We then reach the Divas locker room, where I had to go into. "You two go ahead. I'll catch up." He says to Seth and Roman.

They nod and walk ahead, leaving Dean and I by the door to the Divas locker room.

"Before you even go in..." He trails off, before leaning down and pressing his lips to mine eagerly.

I kiss back just as eagerly, and I give him a few minutes before pulling away.

"Still need to get ready, or else I wouldn't have stopped."

"Right, well I'll let you know where we are when we get there."

"Alright." I nod.

He then heads down the hall to catch up with Seth and Roman while I head into the locker room to get changed and ready myself. Just as I had started lacing my boots up, I had gotten the text from Dean, telling me where they were so I could meet them there. I text him back saying that I'll be right there. I finish lacing my boots before heading out. Doesn't take me long, and I find the hallway they're hanging out in, waiting for the show to start. I get through the security that were keeping fans back, while the guys were warming up for their match which was starting the show.

"After you go out, I'm gonna head back to the backstage area, since that'll be where you'll be going. My match is after yours anyway."

"Right."

We didn't have to wait long and they were given the cue that they were gonna be heading out soon. Out first of course was their opponents tonight, Sheamus and the New Age Outlaws. Once they were in the ring and did their thing, the guys' music hit.

"Alright, see you after the match and before my match." I state, discreetly kissing Dean on the cheek, trying not to attract attention from fans walking past the hallway. The three of them then head out through the entrance, going through the crowd to the ring. I in the meantime, wait until I see them reach the ring, before heading back to the backstage area. As I get to the backstage area, I run into Alex.

"Alex, hey." I greet.

"Kayla." He greets back with a hug. "Match tonight?" He asks.

"Yup. Normally it would be Nattie facing Alicia, but she's letting me take her place tonight because I'm double booked. Tonight and Raw. Gonna end up flying over to the O2 Arena so I can be there for the battle royal to determine the number one contender to the Divas Championship."

"Possible shot at the title. That's great. Wish I could be watching, but unfortunately..."

"Right, being here." I nod. "What about you? Match?"

"Yup. Sad you can't see it though."

"I know. But tell me about it yeah?"

"Will do."

"Walk with me. We barely see each other." He suggests. I nod and walk down the hall with him.

"Hey you know what I would love? For us to tag team sometime. That's something that has yet to be done. And since we're like the best of friends, I think we'd do great."

"We'd totally win." He nods. "I think I'll see what I can do."

"Me too. It'd be great TV or even for a live event like tonight. We just got to be teaming together, even if it's just once right now."

"I agree."

We spent the whole time talking and walking through the halls while the guys' match went on. When we heard the bell ring, I had assumed that they had won, but their music wasn't the one going off, so I knew they had lost.

"Damn. Well they do what they gotta do. Walk me to the curtain?" I ask.

"Of course." Alex nods.

"My match is next so...I wanna be there so I don't have to rush."

"Right."

We turn around and head back the way towards the curtain. Along the way, Seth, Dean and Roman end up meeting us.

"There you are. Just in time for me to go to the curtain for my match." I remark. "Thanks for walking me Alex. See you soon?" I add.

"Yeah of course, and no problem." He nods, hugging me before walking off.

"You two go ahead. I'm staying with Kayla until her match is over."

"Alright." They nod and head off, while Dean and I continue the way to the curtain.

"So I still don't now how we're gonna get our stuff to Raw after we're airlifted out of here from the helicopter outside."

"I'm sure the stuff will fit in the helicopter, depends on who else is gonna be in it besides us. Depends on who else is needed at Raw.

"Well I think I'm just gonna take a small bag with me, with my other clothes in it. I can have Nattie take my other things back to the hotel. I can just get them from her later."

"Right. Well we'll figure something out. But you need to focus on your match up next." He points out as Alicia goes out first.

"Right. I know." I nod as I wait.

As soon as Alicia's faded, mine went off. That was my cue to leave.

"Alright, gotta go."

"I'll be watching from back here from time to time, peeking my head out." He nods, kissing me quick.

"Of course you will." I laugh a bit, before heading out.

As I go out, most of the crowd cheers for me. I go down the small ramp and between the crowd, slapping hands with the fans at times before reaching the ring. I do my entrance into the ring, looking over at the curtain to see Dean discreetly sticking his head out to watch. I grin before entering the ring and doing my in-ring routine as my music fades. I stand across from Alicia as the bell then rings to start the match. We circle before locking up and I get her in a side headlock awfully fast, applying pressure when needed. She ends up pushing us into the ropes and sends me into the opposite side. When I come back she jumps over me, and I come back, her locking arms with me only for me to block it and clothesline her hard to the apron. I quickly cover her, only for her to kick out. We both get to our feet, but she's crawled into the corner. I've since back up and once she was at a standing position, I charge at her, but she moves and I hit the turnbuckle shoulder first. I clutch my shoulder and turn around, only to be met with a dropkick. She goes for the cover, but I kick out at two. She gets a bit frustrated as she starts to kick me in the midsection a few times, before stepping on me. She then helps me up by the hair and sends me into the ropes. I duck a few times, causing her to jump over me. I then come back and hit her with a dropkick a few times, the last one knocking her into the corner. This time I don't miss her when I charge at her and clothesline her in the corner. That makes he slide down so she's sitting. So I grab her legs and she holds onto the middle rope and I hit her with an alley oop, slamming her hard on her back. I pull her away from the corner and go for the pin, but she she kicks out.

I get frustrated and pick her up by the hair, before hitting her with a neckbreaker. But I know that won't be enough, so I help her up to a standing position now. She's a little dizzy as I can see. So I use the ropes and launch myself off and roundhouse kick her in the side of the head, before quickly covering her.

_1...2...3_

The bell rings and I'm declared the winner. Discreetly behind the curtain, Dean cheers in my victory, watching as I celebrate in the ring. He ducks back behind the curtain as I exit the ring and make my way back. I slap a few fans' hands on the way back, pose for some pictures, and then finally go back through the curtain.

"I saw you peeking through the curtain." I say to Dean after walking through to the back, amused.

"Told you I was going to be doing that. Amazing job by the way. That roundhouse kick off the top rope.."

"Something I use once in a while. My most dangerous move." I smirk, before starting to walk away.

"I'll say." He nods, coming after me.

"So, not changing out of the gear huh?" I ask.

"Nah. Heard our arrival is gonna be caught on camera, makes it more dramatic and cool you know?"

"True."

"Also heard Fandango and Summer Rae are gonna be in the helicopter with us."

"It can hold all of us?"

"Apparently. But I do think we should get going."

"Yeah. Just let's find Nattie so I can tell her to just take my stuff with her. She's probably in the Divas locker room. This won't take long."

He nods and we head there first. I do indeed walk in to find her there.

"Hey Nattie."

"Hey Kayla, how was the match against Alicia?"

"Kicked ass of course. Thanks for letting me face her tonight."

"It's no problem."

"Hey, you think you can do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure anything. What do you need?" She asks as I grab my phone.

"I'm headed off to Raw with Dean, Seth and Roman. That helicopter outside...we're taking that. I was wondering if you could take my stuff with you back to the hotel tonight? I'm sure we're gonna get a ride back over here once Raw's over. I can just come to your room and get my stuff when we get back. If it's not too late."

"Of course."

"Thanks Nattie. I would love to stay and talk more, but I think I've got to get going. Just have to wait for Fandango's match to be over and then it's the 6 of us heading over. How they're able to do that, I have no idea."

"Right. Well have fun over at Raw. Tell me how that #1 Contender's Battle Royal goes."

"I will. And thanks again Nattie."

"You're welcome." She nods and hugs me quick before I head out of the locker room and back out to Dean. "Alright, let's go. Wait for Fandango's match to be over so we all can leave for Raw."

He nods and we do so, meeting Seth and Roman outside by the helicopter.

"So where are your things?" I ask.

"Oh, Roman and I put them in the car and locked it. So that when we get back, we can just get in the car and go back to the hotel."

"Good plan. Nattie's taking my stuff back with her. I'll get it from her later."

So we all stood around the helicopter as we waited for Fandango to get down with his match. It isn't long before him and Summer make their way over to us and it's all good to go now. Summer and Fandango get into the helicopter first, followed by me. We were told that the guys would be making the only ones on camera when we landed. I had to end up sitting next to them so I wouldn't be shown on camera. We all got the headsets on so we could all talk to one another while we were in the helicopter, and we lifted off and started to make our way to London.

**Monday Night Raw - London, England**

It was nearing the end of Cesaro vs R-Truth match, and it was over surprisingly with Truth beating him. That's when the helicopter we all were in was shown preparing to land just outside. The door opens and the guys get out first, and stand outside for a moment before walking away and into a waiting car, and they're taken to the arena first. Once the cameras were off, I got out next along with Summer and Fandango. The three of us got into another awaiting car, and we were driven to the O2 Arena next. Wasn't too fond of being in the same car as Summer. Not a real fan of hers. We're not really friends. But thank god the drive wasn't long. When we reach the arena, I'm the first out of the car and I head inside. I make my way to the Divas locker room, to see who's there. Along the way, I'm not really paying attention and next thing I know I'm pulled to the side. I go to yell at whoever yanked on my arm, but I turn to see that it's Dean.

"Dean! You've really not gotta do that. I thought you were someone else and I was gonna yell at you."

"Sorry." He chuckles, kissing me quick. "Forgive me?"

"I forgive you. You're lucky you're cute." I shake my head amusedly. "So what're you doing down here?"

"Promo tonight."

"Ohh. So am I sticking around for that or are you gonna let me go so I can watch from the Divas locker room?"

"Well what would you rather do? Watch in person or off of a TV monitor?"

"I see your point. But you'll let me go to the locker room after right? I wanna see the girls."

"Of course. You've got to prepare for your match so..."

"Right. So what's going on now?"

"Brodus against Damien."

"Eh."

We then walk further into the hallway until we're by Seth and Roman.

"Wonder if that helicopter entrance was as badass as it seemed." I laugh.

"With us in it, it was badass anyway." Seth remarks.

"True."

After the match and a few other things, it was time for their promo. I stood back and out of the way as I watched in person.

"Ambrose."

"Reigns."

"Rollins. And we are The Shield. And we went to great lengths to be here for you tonight."

"For 20 years, two decades, The Undertaker has been the judge, jury and executioner in WWE. He would decide who was guilty, throw out his own brand of justice, and sends his victims to rest in peace. Well I don't know who gave him that right."

"So far, no one has been capable of stopping him."

"Until now."

"For the first time in three years, the Undertaker has come back to Raw to step in the ring. Well I hope the Last Outlaw is listening real hard right now. These days, The Shield IS the law. We are the judge, jury and executioner. We make the rules, we hand out the senses."

"So tonight Undertaker, you, your brother, and your little buddy Daniel Bryan. At your expense, we make our greatest statement. WE own the night."

"For the first time in his entire life, for the first time in his entire ghoulish existence, The Undertaker will know what justice tastes like."

"Believe in The Shield."

As they set the camera own and walk down the hallway, Jericho's music goes off with the crowd cheering.

"So heading off to the locker room now?" Dean asks as they all walk over to me.

"Yup. I'm thinking I'll be there until my match. You alright with that?"

"I'll survive. Kiss for the time we'll be missing?" He asks, hopeful.

"Like you need to ask." I laugh.

"We'll just leave you two alone. We'll be down the hall Dean." Seth remarks, as he and Roman walk away.

Dean nods and waits for them to turn the corner, before taking my face in his hands and pressing his lips to mine. My hands move up, holding onto his wrists. With both of us held in place, we're not moving anytime soon. He'll decide when he's had enough, and when he has had enough, he pulls away, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Let's hope the time goes by fast until your match. And on top of that, can't wait for you to win."

"That much belief in me huh?"

"Oh yeah. You're someone that shouldn't be messed with."

"That's true."

"Like myself."

"Yes, we all know that none of the other Superstars on the roster should mess with you." I laugh. "Gonna let me go now so I can get going?"

"Maybe. Or maybe we'll just stay here all night. Just kidding, of course I'm letting you go." He chuckles, before doing so and stepping away from me. "After you."

I grin before walking down the hall before him, and he follows. We get to the end of the hallway and have to go different ways to get to where we want to be. I get to the locker room to find all of those involved in the battle royal tonight.

"Hey girls." I remark as I walk in.

"Kayla, you made it!" AJ squeals, attacking me with a hug.

"Of course I made it." I laugh.

"How'd you even get here? Last time I checked, you were with SmackDown in Wales." Naomi questions.

"Oh yeah about that. You know the helicopter that came in and The Shield got out? Yeah, I was on that helicopter too."

"Jealous." AJ remarks.

"Yes, we all know how you love The Shield." I laugh. "But that's not all really."

"Oooh girl, spill." Cameron says, interested.

"Well this is only between us girls, Layla already knows this, but Dean and I are kind of a thing now."

"Nu-uh. Get out." Naomi remarks, surprised.

"It's the truth. We actually had a date before starting the SmackDown tour."

"Awww. So you finally got a boo."

"After weeks of giving me strange looks and stares, yes." I laugh. "But anyways, I can't wait to have this match tonight."

"Oh I know. I'm glad I get another shot after getting that shot at TLC against Eve." Naomi adds.

"Which you should've won the title. You've got amazing talent."

"Thanks. Another time though."

"Right. I do have to say it's an honor to be in the match with all of you. May the best woman win."

"May the best woman win." They all repeat, before we settle in to watch the show. After a while it actually was time for The Shield's match. After assaulting Team Hell No earlier in the night backstage, it was only The Undertaker in the ring as The Shield make their way there. They then surround the ring before rushing it and attacking Undertaer as he tries to fight off the disadvantage, but Kane and Daniel then rush to the aid before all three of them take it to The Shield, sending them out of the ring. With Kane and Daniel ready for action now, the tag match gets underway. Late in the match, Undertaker would attempt a double chokeslam on Dean and Seth, but Roman would break it up with a vicious spear to The Undertaker. But he would be able to kick out of the pin attempt. Shortly after this, Kane plants Dean with a chokeslam, but before Daniel could go for a flying headbutt, Roman pulls Daniel off of the top rope. Kane and Taker brawl with Seth and Roman on the outside, Daniel once again goes for the flying headbutt, but Dean moves out of the way and Daniel's skull bounces off of the mat. Dean scrambles for the cover, pinning Daniel to pick up a huge victory, remaining undefeated. I can't help but to smile, glad that Dean got the win for The Shield, keeping them undefeated.

Once the ring was clear, the next match was getting ready to start. After costing Chris his match earlier in the night, Fandango would be going against William Regal. During the match, all of us involved in the battle royal were told to be ready because our match was coming up after Fandango's. A couple of the girls did some last minute adjustments to their gear, hair and makeup. A few of us headed out first, the others following shortly after. I was walking with AJ, Layla and Naomi to the curtain. Along the way of course Dean walks by, a water in hand. He flashes me his famous smirk and I wave back, and of course the girls notice and are all giggles as we all walk away. When we reach the curtain, we wait. As soon as Fandango was done with his match, the rest of the girls showed up.

"Ladies." Fandango addresses us as he comes through the curtain after the match.

While we were waiting, Kaitlyn being the champion, she of course wanted to see who would win the match to face her. She goes to commentary and talks for a bit before they play the generic Diva music, that actually used to be AJ's, and we all start to head out for the match.

"This is a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the Divas Championship. Introducing the participants, AJ Lee, Kayla, Aksana, Naomi, Tamina Snuka, and Layla!"

We all enter the ring, the music then fading the the bell ringing. Layla and I had ganged up on AJ, until Tamina came over and pulled me away from her. She then took out everyone until AJ started her crazy bit and jumped into Tamina's arms. She sets her down only to be kicked in the face. Naomi goes after Tamina next, while Layla and I take care of Aksana, getting her on the outside, and then working together and dropkicking her out onto the floor. We then focused our attention on Tamina, Naomi hitting her with the rear view, and Layla and I do our own version. We then all work together and try to eliminate her, but she holds on and starts to fight back, eliminating Naomi. Layla and I both get up and double team Tamina, but she knocks us both away with headbutts. I end up going to the outside, but I don't hit the ground, I stay on the outside of the ropes as I recover. Layla eventually eliminated Tamina, and she didn't even notice me, but noticed AJ still laying there and drags her the best she can over to the ropes, but she struggles. AJ however comes to really quick and eliminates Layla. AJ thought that she had the match won, but I was slowly sneaking up on her and then I grab her and eliminate her, thus myself winning the match. My music goes off and I'm getting the death glare from AJ who's on the floor, having a hissy fit.

"The winner of this match and number one contender for the Divas Championship, Kayla!"

Kaitlyn stands up and we look at each other, noting the worthy match we'll have one day for her title. I exit the ring and take one look at AJ with a smirk on my face, before heading back up the ramp and to the back.

"Has a nice ring to it...number one contender." I hear Dean say once I get out of the curtained area.

"It does, doesn't it?" I grin. "Finally got that shot."

"You do, and actually I couldn't be more proud and excited for you. So you just need to become a champion, I need to become a champion, and then things will be all good."

"Hmmm, maybe I'll have plans after I become champion. Still working it out, but I think I can make it work. And no you can't know, because I'm still trying to figure it out myself. Plus I'll leave it to be a surprise when the time comes." I smirk before starting to walk off.

He just chuckles to himself before coming after me.

"Number one contender today, Divas Champion very soon."

"Better believe it."

I actually stick around with Dean for the rest of the time we have left of the show. There was this whole segment with Foley and Ryback, and that was what closed the show. Of course the guys had a last segment of the night. During the whole Foley/Ryback thing, John made his way out and not too long after, Dean, Seth and Roman head out, closing in on the ring. John opts to exit the ring, leaving Ryback alone. However, once Ryback gets swarmed by The Shield, John comes back with a steel chair in hand, using it to fend them off, sending them packing and escaping through the crowd. After that, John hits Ryback with an AA to end the show.

"We can go back to Wales now?" I ask as soon as Dean and them get back.

"I believe so. Get the ride to the helicopter and go from there.

"Finally. I'm beat. Such a long night."

"Makes two of us babe."

I nod and we make our way outside to a waiting car, which takes us back to the helicopter and we get inside. Of course we again wait for Fandango and Summer Rae. Once they're in and set to go, we lift off and head back to Wales, back to the arena so we can get to the car and head back to our hotel.


End file.
